Dark Age
by Darkuro
Summary: The chapel teaches us that it was the arrogance of humanity that brought the Zetsu to the world. The magicians sought to usurp the sky, but instead, they destroyed it. They were cast out, twisted and cursed by their own corruption. They returned as monsters, the first Zetsu. They have become the corruption of this world, ruthless and uncontrollable... (Dragon Age adaptation)
1. Act 1 - Betrayal

" _ **And so is the corrupted Golden City blackened. With each step you take in my Hall. Marvel at perfection, for it is fleeting. You have brought sin to heaven and doom upon all the world.**_ _"_

 _\- Canticle of Threnodies 8:13_

The chapel teaches us that it was the arrogance of humanity that brought the Zetsu to the world.

The magicians sought to usurp the sky, but instead, they destroyed it _._

They were cast out, twisted and cursed by their own corruption.

They returned as monsters, the first Zetsus.

They have become the corruption of this world, ruthless and uncontrollable.

The Earth Kingdom was the first to fall, through the Deep Roads in the mountains, they attacked again and again until we almost got annihilated.

Until came the Grey Wardens, men and women of every race, warriors and wizards, barbarians and kings.

The Grey Wardens sacrificed everything to withstand the tide of darkness and prevailed.

It has been four centuries since that victory and we have maintained our vigilance, we have observed and waited for a long time the return of the Zetsu.

But those who once called us heroes have forgotten.

We are few now and our warnings have been ignored for a long time.

It may already be too late, because i have seen with my own eyes what awaits us on the horizon.

My heart says I must go to Highwater, I saw in my dreams, a golden-haired savior with a brilliant sword that will light up the darkness.

May the Creator, help us all.

Signed by, Jiraiya, Leader of the Grey Wardens.

 **Dark Age**

 _ **-**_

\- So i can assume your troops will be here soon? - Asked Minato Namikaze, sitting in a chair reminiscent of a throne, several soldiers running around the room.  
 **  
**\- I hoped they'd come in tonight, and so we could leave tomorrow. I beg your pardon for the delay, my lord. - Said the man with a curtsy apologetic.

 ****Minato rose from his chair and touched the man's shoulders.

\- It's all right, Orochimaru, the emergence of the Zetsu Horde in the South has made everyone nervous, has not it? - asked Minato.

Minato then turned to the fireplace that burned behind his chair.

\- I only received the king's message myself a few days ago.- He said turning back to Orochimaru now walking towards her again.

\- I will send my eldest son with my troops. You and i will ride tomorrow. Just like my father did before me - Said the blonde, crossing his arms, smiling.

\- True, though your father and i had less white hair at the time. And we fought against the Kingdom of the Earth and not against aberrations. - Orochimaru replied, smiling, licking his lips.

\- At least the smell will be the same. - Replied the blonde with a giggle.

Then one of the side doors of the room opened and from there came a young man with blond hair.

\- Ah! Sorry, son, I did not see you there. Orochimaru, do you remember my son? - He said, pointing to the young man coming toward him.

\- You've become a handsome young man, I'm glad to see you again, boy. - Orochimaru said, licking his lips.

The young man immediately bowed to Orochimaru

\- It's an honor to meet you, my father told me many stories of your bravery. - Replied the young man politely.

\- You educated little Naruto very well, Minato, how old is he? - He asked with a crooked smile.

\- 18 years, he's my youngest son. - He replied, tapping his hand on Naruto's back, making the young man's body tremble as he stood before a legendary warrior.

\- C-Could you autograph it for me, sir? - He stammered, showing a little book that read "Art of War" on his cover.

\- One of my biggest hits, I did not expect to find a young man with this in hand. - said Orochimaru taking the little book and the pencil that the young man delivered and signed in the first page returning the two items again to Naruto.

\- T-Thank you! - Said the young man, bowing again.

\- My daughter, Anko, asked a lot about you. Maybe i should bring her next time. - He said teasing Naruto.

Naruto was immediately red as a cherry.

Minato gave a loud laugh.

\- I think you have an admirer, Naruto. - Said Minato.

Minato cleared his throat, changing his tone this time.

\- Anyway, son, I called you here for a reason. While your brothers and I are away, you will take care of the castle. - He said in a serious tone that made Naruto's eyes widen.

\- Are you sure, Father? - Naruto asked in the face of such responsibility.

\- You may be the youngest, but you have a good heart and you're smart, I know you'll do your best.- Minato smiled.

\- I'll do my best, Dad.- He said, bowing.

\- That's what I like to hear. A little of our troops will stay here and you must maintain peace and order. You know what they say about rats when the cat leaves, right? - Asked Minato.  
 **  
**  
Minato then turned to the large double door that stood at the end of Minato's "Throne Room."

\- There's another person here that you need to know. Please bring Jiraiya. – Ordered Minato.

A soldier in armor who was standing guard in front of a pilaster, struck his fist in the chest and left to fulfill the order given to him.

Soon after a few minutes, he came back with a long-haired man in metal armor with a long sword on his back, the armor had a long "skirt" that reached halfway down his calf, he had a crest of a golden griffin on his chest.

\- My Lord, you did not warn me of the arrival of a Grey Warden - Said Orochimaru to Minato.

\- Jiraiya came a short time ago and without warning. Any problem? - Asked Minato.

\- Of course not. But a guest of such a class requires certain... Ceremony. I'm at a disadvantage. - He said, bowing to Jiraiya.

\- Rarely do we have a chance to see a Grey Warden in the flesh, that's true, their Order is very reserved. - said Minato turning to Naruto.

\- Son, Iruka taught you who the Gray Guards are, I believe? - He asked his son.

\- They are an order of great warriors for all I knew. - Naruto replied.

\- They are legendary heroes. They destroyed the Ruin and saved us all. - added Minato.

\- Jiraiya is looking to recruit before joining us and his fellow Guardians in the south. I think Sir Kakashi got his attention. - Minato turned to Jiraiya.

\- If I may be bold, I'd say your son is a good candidate too. - He said looking at the young student who looked at him in amazement.

Minato then stood between Jiraiya and his son.

\- As honorable as that may be, it's one of my children we're talking about. And there's more, Naruto is not the warrior type. - replied Minato to Jiraiya.

\- Is there a problem that keeps me from going, Dad? I would also like to represent our House in this war. - The young man asked suspiciously.

\- I do not have so many children like that to want to see them all go to battle unless you want to invoke the Right of Conscription. - Minato looked threateningly at Jiraiya.

\- Do not worry. Although we need as many good recruits as we can find, I have no intention of forcing such a thing. He said reassuringly.

Minato then returned to the front of the chair.

\- Son, can you assure me that Jiraiya's needs will be met while I'm gone? - Asked Minato.

\- Of course. He replied, nodding.

\- In the meantime, find Nagato and tell him to take the troops to Ostagar before me. – ordered Minato.

\- Where's Nagato? - Naruto asked.

\- Up in the rooms. Probably saying goodbye to my daughter-in-law and my grandson. - Said Minato.

\- Be a good boy and do as I asked. We'll talk soon. - Finished heading towards the big door accompanied by Orochimaru and Jiraiya.

-

\- Here's the book, Iruka. - He said, handing over the little book Orochimaru had signed for his teacher.

\- This is amazing Naruto! It will be a great purchase for our school. - said the spike haired man, quickly putting the book on a shelf.

\- I wanted to fight in the war with them, but they treated me like a baby while Menma and Nagato always fight alongside my father. - Naruto mumbled, folding his arms.

\- You're the youngest son, you have other responsibilities besides swinging a sword. - said Iruka, cleaning the blackboard, since they were in an exclusive classroom of the Duke's children.

\- What? I do nothing but serve as a mannequin and study. - Said Naruto angrily.

\- To be the next Duke, for example. - Iruka answered, finishing deleting the painting.

\- You are kidding? Nagato will obviously be the next Duke, he is wiser and stronger than I am.

Iruka placed a hand on his shoulder.

\- He does not want to take you, because he is afraid that you will die, you will take over the Castle. – said Iruka.

\- That may make a little sense, Menma is an idiot and Nagato is a lazy ...- Naruto whispered.

\- Thanks for bringing the book, but you have nothing else to do? - Iruka asked.

\- Oh, yes, with your permission.- He said, bowing and leaving the classroom that was one of the innumerable doors of the grand castle where Naruto lived.

\- Where did Nagato go? - He thought, passing by several soldiers running and some ordinary people who were just walking around the castle.

Soon he was approached by a white-haired man with a mask covering the underside of his face, he wore light black armor with gray underclothes and silver studs and an iron mask that covered the lower part of his face , an immense scar on his right eye that was blind and he had a sword in the scabbard.

\- Greetings Naruto. - he spoke pounding his fist on his chest and bowing.

\- It's Menma's teacher ...- thought Naruto.

\- Oh, greetings Sir Kakashi. - He said, responding with the same greeting.

\- Your mother said you were with the Earl, I did not want to interrupt so I waited outside Iruka's room, you always come here after all. - Said Kakashi.

\- Any problem that requires my attention?- Naruto asked.

\- I'm afraid your fox has re-entered the dispensary again. Teuchi is threatening to leave. - said Kakashi scratching the back of his neck.

\- Oh no, did that silly fox come into the dispensary again? - Naruto asked with a sigh.

\- No matter how hard the servants try to keep him away, he always finds a way to get in, the standard for uncontrolled animals is slaughter, but as he is to the appreciation of the young master, I have come to warn you as soon as possible. - Kakashi replied.

"I see, thank you, Ser Kakashi. - Naruto thanked.

\- It was nothing. You know Mabari foxes, they only listen to their master. Anyone else is risking losing their arm in bites. – Kakashi replied.

\- So I guess I should go get him. - Said Naruto.

\- It would be wise, before Teuchi starts knocking down the walls. You're lucky to have your own fox, you know. Smart enough not to talk, my dad used to say. - He said with a giggle.

\- Of course, that means he's easily bored. Teuchi swears that he confuses him just for fun. Kakashi then cleared his throat.

\- At last, your mother asked me to accompany you until the problem is resolved. Can i? - Kakashi asked politely.

\- Sure. – Naruto replied.

\- Fine. – said Kakashi.

\- To the kitchen then! - He said as he started walking followed by Kakashi

Naruto and Kakashi walked for a few minutes through the castle, down several stairs to the door that led to the kitchen of the castle, where Teuchi was throwing various pots at his assistants.

\- For the creator's sake! Calm down Teuchi! - Naruto shouted. 

\- You! - Teuchi shouted, going to the two of them. 

\- Calm down, man, we've come to help. - Kakashi said trying to appease. 

\- This damn mutt gets into my dispensation. That fox should be sacrificed! - Teuchi snapped irritably.

\- I'm sorry he's bothering you, Teuchi. - He said, apologetically.

\- Just get him out. I have enough to worry about with a castle full of hungry soldiers. He sighed as he calmed down and stepped out of the front door of the dispensary.

\- Well, come on. - Kakashi said taking the lead being followed by Naruto.

Kakashi opened the door, revealing a large supply of food, with an orange fox sneaking into a few cans on the floor.

\- Look at this mess ... how did he get in here? - He asked Kakashi, who just shrugged, no idea how the little fox had passed the cooks.

The fox when he saw Naruto began to swing his tail quickly with his tongue out.

\- You are a good boy? Yes! You are a good boy! - said the blonde making the fox turn happily 360 degrees and again facing Naruto giving some barking.

\- Looks like he's trying to say something. – said Kakashi.

\- Wait, did you hear that? - He interrupted, causing Kakashi to remain silent as they listened to fine tinkles.

Soon several giant rats came out of several holes in the wall and snarled fiercely at Kakashi and Naruto.

\- Rats! But this size? He asked with surprise, seeing that each mouse was at least the size of a rabbit and they had canines.

\- They're not urban rats, they're from the Forest of Fire!- Naruto growled.

\- Do you have any weapons?- Kakashi asked.

\- No, they never gave me any. - He said, pulling back a little as the rats approached.

The fox was growling fiercely at the rats, but their numbers were intimidating.

\- Then let me handle this. - He said, stepping forward.

Naruto watched as he pulled a black knife from a strap of his thigh and threw it to Naruto who caught it fearfully.

\- It's your opportunity, they're weak enemies. - Said Kakashi.

A mouse jumped in the direction of Naruto's face, which by pure reflex split the mouse in half causing Kakashi to raise an eyebrow.

\- "Good reflexes." - thought Kakashi, crossing his arms.

The fox crawled into a rat, smashing through its sharp fangs making blood drip from its teeth.

Naruto took advantage of the breach and stepped on a smashing rat with his expensive shoe.

A rat jumped and bit his shoulder, but Naruto grabbed him with his right hand and threw him toward the Fox that jumped and caught him in his mouth smashing it with his fangs.

With a thrust he killed a rat that jumped in his direction and the fox killed the latter with his claws.

\- Do you have good reflexes for a student, do you train in secret? - Kakashi asked, folding his arms.

\- No, not at all. - Naruto replied.

\- It seems like sometimes the talent comes from the cradle, that's exciting, you're like a raw diamond waiting desperately to be stoned. - He said scratching his chin.

\- Are you sure about this? - Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow.

\- Let's do this, when I come back from the war if I survive, I'll give fencing lessons to you what do you think of that? – replied Kakashi.

Naruto's eyes gleamed.

\- That would be incredible! I could finally defeat Menma in a duel! - Said Naruto excitedly.

\- Right now your brother is way above you, but I'm sure with hard work is possible. – replied Kakashi.

\- Thank you, Sir Kakashi. - He said, bowing again and extending the knife to him.

\- No, it's yours. - He said, refusing the blade.

\- Are you sure you want to give it to me? It seems expensive... - whispered the last part.

\- Consider it as a gift, you will care for this castle after all, while everyone else will be gone. – replied Kakashi.

The fox barked again wrapping itself around Naruto's foot.

\- Kurama! Do not be like this ... - Naruto said taking her in his arms.

\- Still I'm surprised by the size of these mice. Your animal must have followed them to the holes. It seems that he was not eating the dispensation in the end. - Kakashi said to Naruto.

\- Kurama is a good boy, he would never eat the pantry without permission. - He said, stroking the fox.

\- Now that we take care of the fox, I'm going. I have to prepare the arrival of the rest of the Orochimaru men. - Kakashi then made a bow that was matched by Naruto and then left the dispensation.

Naruto stroked the fox a little.

\- We have to find Nagato, be quiet, okay? - He said, nestling the fox in his arms and out of the room, finding Teuchi furious.

\- There he is. Licking his lips after he got to the roast, no doubt. - He said, pointing to the fox who was confused and let out a cry of sadness.

\- Teuchi, actually Kurama was defending your roast from rats, and big ones. - Naruto said, still stroking the fox.

\- I bet it was he whoclet the mices enter to begin with. - Teuchi said, folding his arms.

The fox made a face of sadness with his big eyes.

\- Do not even start with your little eyes. I am immune to your charms. - Teuchi said with a closed face.

Teuchi then sighed and took a piece of bacon and gave it to the fox who chewed cheerfully.

\- Do not go in my kitchen anymore, mutt, - he whispered.

\- That all, Teuchi? - Naruto asked.

\- Thank you, young sir, we can go back to work now. You two, to work! - He said pointing at his assistants.

Naruto then left the kitchen, striding through the washers of the village-castle.

Passing through a few more soldiers, he saw a group of women talking, including his mother in the middle.

\- And my dear Minato brought me this from Rice Field Country last year. The seller who gave it to him was drunk and confused Minato with the king. - She said, showing a necklace of pure gold and gave a laugh that was followed by the other women.

Naruto then stood in front of them, since they were on the way.

\- Oh, here's my son. Can I understand by the presence of your fox that the situation in the kitchen has been resolved? - She asked, raising an eyebrow.

\- Yes, Teuchi returned to work as soon as we left. - Naruto replied.

\- You always got along with him. Honey, do you remember Lady Tsunami, wife of Count Orochimaru? - She said pointing at the long-haired woman in a green dress.

\- I think we met at your mother's spring party. - Said Tsunami.

\- Of course. It's good to see you again, my lady. - Naruto replied with a bow.

\- You're very kind, dear. It was not with you that I went half the party flirting was it? - She asked in embarrassment.

\- Drunk in front of everyone, Mom. - confirmed the daughter of Tsunami that it was the Anko of which Orochimaru had spoken.

\- I think you already know her, but this is my daughter Anko. Say something dear. - Said Tsunami.

\- You're hot, i will give it a try. - said the girl running her hand over her lips, Naruto blushed immensely.

\- Tsunami! She'll turn my boy into a blackberry like that!- Said the redhead, laughing.

\- She inherited that from me, Kushina. - She also laughed.

\- Mom, I really have to go talk to Nagato. - Said Naruto.

\- Of course, darling, we were already done here. She said, greeting Tsunami and walking out with everyone, not before Anko winked at Naruto, trying to roll his hips as hard as he could.

\- I definitely have to go talk to her after I finish with Nagato - he thought hurriedly, and after walking for several more minutes and climbing several steps he finally arrives at the door of his brother's room and opens.

Are you going to have a fight, Daddy? Are you going to get me a word? - An orange-haired boy asked a redheaded man.

\- It's "sword", Yahiko. And I'll bring you the strongest I find, I promise. And I'll be back sooner than you think. - Said the red-haired man, lowering himself to the same height as the child.

\- I wanted the victory to really be that certain. My heart suffers. - Said a woman with short blue hair beside the redheaded man.

\- Do not scare the boy like that, love. I'm telling the truth. - He finally said getting up and noticing Naruto in the room.

\- And here comes my younger brother to say goodbye, dry your eyes love, and wish me luck. He said one last time to his wife.

\- Do not worry Konan, no Zetsu could hurt Nagato. - Naruto said and his older brother pulled him into a hug.

\- He's is mortal as anyone. Though he refuses to believe it. - Konan said, folding his arms.

\- Honey. You do not have to be so severe. - He said with a laugh.

\- I wanted to go with you, Menma and Dad. - Naruto said sadly.

\- I wanted you to come. It will be annoying to kill all those Zetsus with the annoying Menma. – replied Nagato.

\- Surely your father would not put three heirs in danger. - Konan corrected.

\- Mom and Dad have been fighting about it for days. Too bad, I'd have a use for you by my side, my little brother. - Nagato said comforting Naruto.

You'll be missed here, brother. Naruto smiled.

If it's to console you, I'll be freezing and I'll be envious of you, it'll be completely warm and safe here.- He said with a comic face of sadness.

\- I'm sorry you will be so miserable, my love. - Konan rolled her eyes.

\- Did you know there's a Grey Warden at the castle, Nagato? - Naruto asked.

\- Oh really?! He was riding a griffin? - Yahiko asked excitedly to his uncle.

\- Sh, Yahiko! Griffins only exist in stories, now. - Konan chided.

\- I heard. Did he say why he came? - Nagato asked.

\- He said he's recruiting. - Naruto replied.

\- Well, if I were a Grey Warden, I'd put my eyes on you. Not that Dad would allow it. - Nagato replied.

\- Do you think the war will end soon? - Naruto asked.

\- The news from the south says the battle has gone well. This can not even be a real Ruin, just a big Zetsu invasion. – replied Nagato.

\- And this can be true? - Asked Konan.

\- I'll see for myself soon enough. Pray for me, my love, and I'll be back in a month or two. - Nagato said with a smile.

\- I almost forgot, I got a message: Dad wants you to go without him in the lead. - Naruto informed him.

\- Hm ... then Orochimaru's men are late. You'd think his men roll back. Well, I had better get on with it. The more Zetsus to fight, the less time left, My farewells, see you soon, my love. - He said kissing her cheek.

\- I hoped, my boy, that you were waiting for us before we left. - They all heard Minato's voice coming into the room with Kushina.

\- Be careful, son, I'll pray for your safety every day that you're away. - Kushina said, placing both her hands on his son's breastplate.

\- You could have given the message alone, Father. - Naruto said rolling his eyes.

\- And lose my children together in one place? I guess not. - He said but then looked around.

\- Where is Menma? - He asked confusedly.

Naruto just shrugged and Nagato seemed to giggle uneasily.

\- I'll talk to him later, do not worry. - He said scratching the back of his neck.

\- The creator sustains us and preserves us. Let him take care of our children, husbands and fathers, and bring them to us. - She said holding Nagato's hand.

\- And bring some courtesans! - Nagato said excitedly.

Konan gave him a serious look.

\- Ah ... It's ... For the soldiers, of course. - He said scratching the back of his neck.

\- Nagato, would you say that in front of your mother? - Asked Konan.

\- What is a courtesan? Is it a toy? - Yahiko asked confused.

\- Courtesan is a woman, let's say ... - Minato replied without knowing how to say what a prostitute was to his grandson.

\- Minato! Oh by the Creator, I'm living among little boys. - Kushina said with rolling eyes.

Nagato laughed and kissed her mother's cheek.

\- I'll miss you, Mother. You'll take care of her, will not you, brother? - Nagato asked Naruto.

\- I think you need more protection than our mother, Nagato. - Naruto said, raising an eyebrow.

\- I agree. Especially if you get hurt. I would never forgive you. - Said Konan.

\- That's a good incentive, is not it? - He said with another laugh. 

Minato laughed, putting his arm around her son's shoulders. 

\- That's enough, son. You better go to bed early. You have a lot to do tomorrow.

\- I will go, my father, as soon as I say goodbye to Menma. - He said, getting out of Minato.

\- Naruto, can you come with me? - He said as he left the room and Naruto followed.

\- Why you need me? I bet you know where Menma is. - Naruto asked confused.

\- Can not I want to talk to my little brother? - He asked without taking his eyes off the path.

\- All right, what do you want to talk to me about?" - Naruto asked with Kurama asleep in his arms.

\- I realized that you're very sad recently because our parents do not see you as a warrior but rather as a little diplomat, that's why they've filled you with books and studies since childhood.

Naruto was silent, but through his face Nagato can deduce what he was feeling.

\- I wish I could hold a sword, ride a horse, and explore this vast world that awaits me, but I am stuck here to be perhaps a diplomat and give dinners among other things. - Naruto said sadly.

\- Naruto, you are smarter than me and Menma together, you have had academic instruction from this little while we were both trained to be soldiers, if you make a mistake in some text or in a letter you can take another paper and rewrite if I take a step in fact I'm going to have my head cut off by a Zetsu, it's not a life as glorious as you think. - He said seriously.

\- Still, there is no emotion, all I have to do is serve as a dummy and give some advice to father ..." - Naruto whispered.

Nagato sighed, Naruto was really a hardheaded and had low self esteem.

\- What I'm trying to say is do not be ashamed of what you do, one day you're going to rule all this here, because you have this. - He said, putting his finger in the area of Naruto's heart and then putting his finger on Naruto's forehead.

\- You're going to command all these soldiers, because you have a good heart and a great brain, Naruto. - He smiled.

\- Thank you for trying to cheer me up, brother.

Nagato only then noticed the handle of a blade behind Naruto's waist, tucked into the thin clothes he wore.

\- Wow, you walk around with a knife? - Nagato asked.

\- Sir Kakashi was very kind and gave me that knife. - He said without taking his eyes off the path.

Nagato quickly took it from her brother's waist and inspected the knife.

\- This is made of dragon bone mixed with metal, it's very sturdy and deadly against Zetsu, you're lucky Kakashi gives you that. - He said putting her in the same place he found.

Then Nagato stops in front of a door.

\- What are you doing? The Menma's room is in another zone of the castle, in this corridor are the family of Count Orochimaru... - Naruto whispered to Nagato.

Nagato just smirks and punches the door and then folds his arms.

A few seconds later the door opens and Menma shirtless wearing only briefs, appears.

\- What's going on here? He asked irritably.

\- Menma! What are you doing in this room? - Naruto asked in surprise.

\- Naruto, what do you think? - Menma replied irritably and then Naruto noticed that his chest was full of scratches and his neck full of purple marks.

Naruto put his hand on his forehead and sighed.

\- Shame on you, put at least one outfit. - Naruto said to the middle brother.

\- Hey, Naruto! Get back to bed! - A female voice called into the room.

\- I already told you I'm not Naruto, bitch! - Shouted Menma, leaving Nagato and Naruto with drops on his head.

Naruto then finally realized.

\- Did you sleep with Lady Anko disguised as me? What's your problem, man? - Naruto said to his black-haired twin brother.

\- She came in, horny, and I was not going to waste time correcting her. - He replied with a shrug.-

\- You have to get up early tomorrow, how do you intend to do this by sleeping with Orochimaru's daughter? - Nagato said, folding his arms.

\- True, I'm sorry, brother, just let me finish here, okay? - Menma said with doggy eyes.

\- Who's at the door? It's a soldier? Send him in, the bed is pretty big. Anko said sensually inside the room.

Naruto made vomit noises.

\- Let's go Naruto, give Menma some privacy, do not fuck with me Menma or I'll shoot your foot.- Nagato said, shaking hands with Menma.

\- I'll meet you at midnight in front of the castle. - He said before closing the door in their faces.

\- Thanks for accompanying me, Naruto, I'll be back in less than 2 months. - He smiled in a corner, placing his hand on Naruto's shoulder and with the other stroked Kurama, who murmured in his sleep.

\- Good night brother. - He said with a grin.

-

 _ **Naruto Room / 3:00 AM**_

Naruto opened his eyes, feeling the usual headache from when he woke up too early, what had caused this sudden awakening was Kurama's thin bark that was staring at the bedroom door and growling.

\- There's something wrong, the castle is quiet, but Kurama is agitated. - Naruto whispered and quickly went to his dresser and took the knife Kakashi had given him.

Kurama started to bark louder and louder.

Naruto put on a thin black pants that was in his wardrobe and headed toward the door.

\- What's the matter, boy? - He said crouching and stroking Kurama who looked at the door again and gave two loud beats.

He heard footsteps behind the door and the lock moving, seeing that the door was locked the person began to forcefully force the lock and this alerted Naruto.

\- Are you sure the kid is here? - Whispered a man behind the door.

\- Yes, we'll kill him at once, we still have to find the Earl.- Replied another.

Naruto swallowed, there were killers lurking, probably thinking they could kill him sleeping.

\- "Shit, I have to think of some quick plan!" - Thought Naruto, looking around.

He then saw the chandelier that was in the same dresser where the knife was stored and then ran to the bed and picked up his pillows and tucked it under his sheets making it look like he was still lying there, he had Kurama hide under the bed.

"I'm going to have to improvise," - he thought, going to the dresser and grabbing the chandelier and leaning against the wall so that when they broke into the door he was covered by it when it opened.

Two men entered the room, one holding a Beast and one holding a sword along with a shield in his other hand.

The man with the beast , shot right over the mannequin that Naruto had set up under the sheets.

\- Check. - said the man with the beast to the other soldier who put his sword in the scabbard and went to Naruto's bed that took this opportunity and took a deep breath, he would have to kill for the first time in his life.

Naruto rushed forward at the man with the beast, behind him he wrapped his arm around his neck and covered his mouth and without hesitation stuck the big knife in his stomach, as probably he was a rogue, he wore no heavy armor but a leather one because of that it was easy for Naruto to cut it as if it were made of cotton.

The man screamed more, his voice muffled by the tie Naruto gave him.

The shield man, not realizing what was happening behind him, pulled Naruto's sheets and saw that the arrow had hit pillows.

\- What the h... - He did not have time to talk and Naruto hit the candelabrum on his head, he had a bronze helmet as well as an armor so he just staggered back with the blow and hit his back against the wall.

He put his hand on the handle of the sword but Kurama emerged from under the bed and jumped biting his hand, squeezing blood by the force of the bite.

\- Aaaah! You son of a bitch! - The man shouted but Naruto stepped forward and thrust his blade into his eye so hard that he even crossed the stone wall behind him, Naruto released the scared blade and saw the man nailed to the wall because of his dagger.

Naruto vomited on the man's feet, it was the first time he'd killed and it was so brutally so.

\- What the fuck is going on? - Naruto whispered, scared, and Kurama curled up on his foot trying to give him some comfort.

The man's shield fell to the ground, catching Naruto's attention.

\- "They were well equipped." - He thought, taking the shield from the ground and turning it revealing a symbol of a snake encrusted in it.

\- "It can not be ... this is the symbol of Count Orochimaru!" - Thought Naruto, dropping the shield in shock, placing his hands on his head, trying desperately to formulate a theory.

\- "Mercenaries would never use symbols to identify their buyer, they are not mere killers!" - Thought Naruto.

\- "That damn Orochimaru! He betrayed my father! I need to warn him! - Thought Naruto quickly leaving the room being followed by Kurama.

The first thing he spotted out of the room were several of his father's men lying on the ground with arrows on their backs, some even without their heads.

Naruto saw the men with sword and shield with the same symbols stuck in the shields trying to break into the door of the room of his father and his mother.

They found themselves listening to Naruto's footsteps.

\- It's that brat! Son of the Earl! Did those two idiots fail to kill him? - Shouted one of the men.

\- Let's finish the job! Then we'll take care of this bitch! - Shouted the other soldier starting to walk toward Naruto.

\- "Shit! I can not defend myself!" - Thought Naruto, taking a step back, sweat trickling down his forehead.

But the door of his parents' room is broken open and Kushina runs from there in a roaring red armor holding a Long Sword and with only one move she beheaded one of the soldiers as if it were made of butter.

The other turned too late, impaled by the redhead's sword that pierced his armor as if it were cardboard.

She withdrew the sword and the soldier fell backward on the floor with his gut visibly out.

\- Do not touch my baby! - she gasped at the dead soldiers.

\- Mother! - Naruto shouted, running to her meeting with Kurama behind him.

\- Son, the screams woke me up. There were men in the hallway, so I locked the door. I put on my old armor and came when I heard they saw you. - Said the redhead.

\- Did you see their shields? They were Orochimaru men! Why would they betray us mother? - Naruto asked indignantly.

\- I have no idea, but we need to get out of here, my son. - Replied Kushina.

\- Did you see your father? He did not come to bed. - Kushina asked.

\- No, I did not. I was sleeping in my room. - Naruto replied.

\- We should find him! Fast! - Said Kushina.

\- Can you still wield a sword, mom? - Naruto asked, raising an eyebrow.

Kushina clapped her fist on the breastplate of her armor.

\- I'm rusty, but I'm not a flower, I came from a family of warriors just like your father. - Kushina answered firmly.

\- Do you have any spare armor? I can not go naked like this or I'll die at the first arrow. - Naruto asked.

\- Maybe we can save some of your father's things, dear. Some of his stuff is in that chest. - She said pointing at a Chest inside the room.

But that's his father's antique relic chest. - Said Naruto.

Kushina went to a dresser and took two keys, one she stuck between her breasts and another she threw to Naruto that held in the air.

\- Open it. - The redhead asked.

Naruto crouched and opened the Chest making a lot of dust leave him as a result Naruto coughed.

He grabbed the contents and saw that it was a light armor, with some pieces of leather and some metal.

\- What is it? I've never seen this kind of metal or leather... - He said, running his hand through the cloth.

\- This is the armor passed from generation to generation among the Namikaze, his father's family, is made of a metal and an unknown leather. Too light to provide more speed, he's spent countless centuries with the family until he stops at your father's hands. - Replied Kushina.

\- Are you sure I can get it? - Naruto asked.

\- Nobody has been using it for decades, of course you can, it's a life-and-death situation. - Replied Kushina.

\- Thank you mom. - He said, starting to get dressed.

After a few minutes, Naruto finally dressed completely.

\- You look good in this armor, my son. - Praised Kushina.

Naruto looked at his arms, he really felt as if the armor were a second skin.

\- We need to get to the Treasury that's on the way to the Throne Room, there are treasures important to our family, are you with me? - Kushina asked. 

\- To the end, Mother. - He answered firmly and Kurama gave a pounding sound as if to say that he was also with them. 

Naruto and Kushina left the room and began to walk down the hall, past the bodies of their men themselves and some of Orochimaru's men. 

Naruto then saw to his left the door of Nagato's bedroom broken into.

\- Mother! Come on! - He said quickly entering the room with Kakashi's knife in his hands.

What he saw shocked him, it would never leave his mind. 

A soldier holding a club was lying on the floor with a lethal wound on his neck, Konan was lying on the floor with a bloody knife and his neck cut off and Yahiko's body was on the floor with his head blown to pieces, probably by the club. 

Kushina entered the room and fell to her knees beside the grandson's body. 

\- Oh no! My little Yahiko ... What kind of demon would do that to a child? - Cried Kushina with tears coming to her eyes. 

Naruto sadly crouched beside Konan's body and closed his eyes. 

"May the creator have you in his bosom." He said sadly to Konan's body. 

He noticed that her throat was cut, could not have been made by the club. 

"Mom, this man came in here and killed Yahiko and she killed the assailant, but it looks like she could not stand the pressure and committed suicide. - Naruto spoke very sadly about the outcome of his sister-in-law and her nephew.

Kushina punched the ground in pure anger.

\- Let's get out of here, you should not look at this. - Naruto said holding onto Kushina's arm.

\- Oh, I'll look! I'll remember that day when Orochimaru dies screaming like the dog he is. - Growled Kushina.

\- Oh, poor Yahiko. Let's go, mother, I do not want to see this anymore. - Naruto said leaving the room.

Naruto and Kushina left the family room area and descended several staircases in the area of the visiting rooms where there were four soldiers in the hallway with swords and shields.

\- Let's think straight about what to do, mother. - He said, leaning against the stairwell, but Kushina dashed off Naruto.

\- The four men immediately saw Kushina coming toward them, dragging a long sword and screaming like a madwoman.

\- What the hell? - shouted the man in the front and put his circular wooden shield in front of his face to defend the blow but the sword of Kushina simply cut the shield in the middle along with its carrier, causing it to be separated into two halves and fall into the floor.

\- With a single blow? - The second man shouted at the other two.

\- YOU WILL PAY, WORMS! - screamed Kushina, running toward them.

\- Mother! - Naruto shouted out of the hall toward the hall.

\- You slut! - Shouted one of the men with a sword-thrust towards Kushina's belly, but as the reach of Kushina's sword was much greater, she beheaded him without major problems, causing her head to roll to the ground.

The third man knocked the shield on Kushina's head unbalancing her and knocking her down on the ground because of the weight of her armor, he spun the sword in his hands and prepared to stock the sword in her head, but Naruto jumped on him quickly and planted the knife on his forehead falling over him on the floor.

The last guard screamed and stepped forward to Naruto who rolled backward to deflect his shield blow and lowered his head to deflect the sword that came next.

\- Kurama! - Naruto shouted and the fox ran down the hall and jumped into the man's face by snatching his nose easily with his fangs.

The man screamed in pain and staggered back, a perfect opportunity for Kushina to stand up and pierce his chest with his sword causing him to fall into a thud.

\- Sorry, son, the rage went up in my head. - Said the panting redhead.

\- No problem, I'm very angry now too. - Naruto replied breathlessly as he almost died.

The fox shook his head, taking the blood out of his pelage.

Kushina then spotted the fallen bodies of Tsunami and Anko both naked with signs of sexual violence.

Kushina went up to them not controlling the tears streaming from her handsome face.

\- Oh, dear Tsunami ... I'm so sorry. If she had not come with me ... If she had not been here. - She said, having to stop to cry.

\- "In the heat of the battle they must have confused them with normal inhabitants of the castle and killed her even as Orochimaru's wife and daughter. - thought Naruto.

\- This devil! I'LL KILL HIM! - Kushina shouted, standing up and walking out the door of the hallway with Naruto following. 

Naruto and Kushina finally arrived in the main sector of the castle after passing through several corridors, the large room where they were was for meetings with other counts and had several windows. 

Several sounds of swords and screams were heard in the night, and much smoke was coming out of some buildings. 

\- Can you hear? The men of Orochimaru must be everywhere. - Said Kushina. 

\- What should we do? - Naruto asked. 

\- The front gates of the castle! It is the gateway from the city to the castle, your father should be there. But before we must go to the Treasury to pick up the treasures of our family, we can not let fall into the hands of Orochimaru. - replied Kushina already running entering by another door being followed by Naruto. 

The two of them ran for a few more aisles and finally reached the door of Minato's office, surprisingly no soldier had yet arrived. Kushina kicked hard at the door, knocking her into the office. 

She took the key from her breasts and crouched next to an iron chest, opening it. 

\- What is so valuable there, Mother? - Naruto asked, approaching.

Kushina got up and threw a shield to Naruto that held with both hands, was made of steel in the front and wood behind with a bandolier behind and a hold to hold, it had the symbol of a red swirl in the front. 

\- Is it yours, is it too heavy for you? - Kushina asked and Naruto raised his shield a little. 

\- A little heavy, but it should work. - He said putting the shield on his back using his shoulder belt to keep him there. 

Kushina then grabbed a sword that was in the chest and threw it to Naruto who held it in the air by the handle, he felt an electric shock when he touched it and smiled.

\- She's good, is not she? - Kushina asked. 

Naruto swung his sword into the air. 

\- Perfection, what is this sword and shield? - Naruto asked.

They are the treasures of the Uzumaki Family, it was a marriage gift to Minato by my father, now it's yours. - Replied Kushina. Throwing a scabbard at him.

Naruto curtsied. 

\- Thank you for trusting me in such an honor, Mother. - Said Naruto. 

\- Now let's save your father! - She yelled out of the room and Naruto put the sword in the hem that was tied around the waist and the knife he put in a space in his right boot and soon ran after his mother. 

After they ran through various parts of the great castle, they finally reached the Throne Room where several Allied soldiers and enemies fought each other. Even Kakashi who plunged his sword into the flesh of a soldier's chest and withdrew quickly causing the man to fall dead. 

Naruto and Kushina advanced to help, with Naruto using for the first time the sword strikes a man behind with violence at the nape of the neck making the sword cross his neck and sneeze blood on the soldier ally of the front. Soon after Naruto removed the sword and let the fallen man fall to the ground. 

\- Thank you, young master. - Said the Allied soldier, bowing quickly and going to fight another enemy. 

Naruto turned and saw his mother separating a soldier's torso from his legs with his big sword.

\- Wow...Incredible...- Naruto whispered. 

Kakashi in a swift motion cut off an enemy's throat and soon after threw his sword that hit the throat of a mage who was preparing to make a spell, but fell dead on the ground. 

Only four Allied soldiers were left standing among several bodies.

\- Go, men at the gates! Keep those bastards off as much as you can. - Kakashi shouted, pointing to the door and the four men leaned against the two large doors leading to the outside and pressed them shut, while several soldiers outside tried to enter the castle and kill them all.

Kakashi then noticed Kushina and Naruto and went to them bowing. 

\- My lady, my young lord... You two are alive. I was sure that Orochimaru's men had passed. - He said with relief. 

\- Sir Kakahi! Have you seen my father? - Naruto asked breathlessly. 

\- He was looking for you, too. He ordered us to hold the invasion as much as possible. - Kakashi replied. 

\- When I realized what was happening, all I could do was close the gates. - Kakashi said, pointing to the gates where his four brave men fought to keep the invaders from trying to get inside. 

\- But they will not keep Orochimaru's men out for too long. If you have another way out of the castle, use fast. - Kakashi completed.

\- Come with us! - Naruto shouted to the albino.

\- If I do that you will not be able to escape before the gates fall. Please go while you have the chance. - Kakashi replied.

\- The last time I saw the Count he was badly wounded. I asked him not to go but he was determined to meet you. He went into the kitchen, I think he expected to meet you at the exit of the pantry staff. - Kakashi completed.

\- Bless you, Sir Kakashi. May the Creator take care of you! - Said Kushina, comforting the albino.

\- May the Creator take care of us all. - He said, bowing to the duchess.

\- Take good care of this knife, Naruto, I hope she protects you and knows I'll be with you while you wield it. - Kakashi said putting his hand on Naruto's shoulder and then turned his back.

\- Now go. - finished Kakashi turning to the gates.

\- Come on Naruto, we have to find your father. - said Kushina determinedly running towards the kitchen door that was in the same room with Naruto just behind her.

They passed several areas of the kitchen, seeing several torn bodies of Count Orochimaru's men, and several cooks until they reached the main kitchen, where the pantry lay.

They saw Teuchi's body with an arrow behind his head and his blood dripped into a pan from which his head fell when he fell, a terrible death but the killer's body was decapitated on the ground.

Naruto ran to the pantry door and opened it quickly, seeing his father leaning against some sacks of corn sitting on the floor with his hand on a serious wound in the belly.

\- There ... are you two ... I was wondering... When would you... Get here... - Minato said almost without strength.

\- Minato! - Kushina shouted, going to him with Naruto, both of them crouched beside him.

\- By the Creator's blood, what happened? You're bleeding! - Kushina asked, emphasizing the wound.

\- Orochimaru's men found me first ... They almost killed me right there. They put something in my wine, i was too dizzy to fight. - Said Minato, spitting blood.

\- We need to get you out of here! - Said Naruto.

\- I... I will not survive this invasion... I think ... - Minato said with difficulty.

\- Is not true! You are a hero! The Yellow Flash! You'll be fine... - Naruto shouted, holding himself so he would not cry.

\- Oh, my boy... - said Minato sadly.

\- As soon as Orochimaru's men come through the gates, they'll find us. We need to go! - said Kushina trying for a little reason in the man's head.

\- Someone... You need to find Nagato and Menma ... Tell them what happened ... - Minato replied.

\- You'll be able to tell them yourself, Father! - Naruto shouted.

\- I... I wish I could ... - Minato whispered.

\- Minato, no. The passage of the employees is right here. We can escape together and find healers for you. - Kushina said with tears in her eyes.

\- The castle is surrounded... I can not do it! - Shouted Minato sadly, to wake Kushina and Naruto to reality.

\- I'm afraid the earl is correct. Orochimaru's men have not yet discovered this exit but they surrounded the castle. Going through them will be difficult. - Said Jiraiya's firm voice, entering the pendry.

Jiraiya crouched beside Minato, too.

\- You're Jiraiya, the Grey Warden, are not you? - Kushina asked, wiping away her tears.

\- Yes, my lady, the Earl and I have tried to reach you sooner. - Replied Jiraiya.

\- My youngest helped me get here. Praise the Creator. - Said Kushina.

\- I'm not surprised, you seem to be everything Kakashi told me. - said Jiraiya looking at Naruto who had the armor and the weapons that his mother entrusted to him, totally different from the clothes of noble student that he had used hours ago.

\- Thank you for saving my father, Lord Jiraiya. - Naruto said curtsied .

\- I'm afraid your thanks are premature. I doubt i had saved him. - Replied Jiraiya.

\- Whatever which has to be done needs to be quick. They are coming! - Said Kushina.

\- Jiraiya, you do not owe me anything but I beg you, take my wife and my son to safety. - Minato stammered in pain because of the injury.

\- I will, my lord... But I fear I shall have to ask for one thing in return. - Replied Jiraiya.

\- Anything! - shouted Minato.

\- What is happening here hardly comes close to the evil that is taking the world. I came to your castle looking for a recruit. The Zetsu menace demands that I leave with one. - Said Jiraiya.

\- I ... I understand... - Minato replied.

\- Are you talking about me? - Naruto asked in surprise.

\- You without any combat training, you fought to get through the Orochimaru men until here. It seems to me that the intentions of the Creator are clear. - Replied Jiraiya.

\- I'll take the Countess and her son to Ostagar, the border between the Land of Fire and the Land of Sound, to tell Nagato, Menma, and the King what happened. Then your son joins the Gray Wardens. - completed Jiraiya.

\- As long as justice is done to Orochimaru, I accept. - Said Minato.

\- Then I offer you a place among the Grey Wardens. Fight with us. - Jiraiya said to Naruto.

\- I accept your offer. - Naruto replied.

\- We should leave soon, then. - said Jiraiya getting up.

\- Minato, are you sure? - Kushina asked.

\- Our son will not die for Orochimaru's betrayal. He'll live ... And will leave his mark on the world, I'm sure of it. - Minato replied with a smile, his teeth streaked with blood.

\- Father... - Naruto whispered sadly.

\- Darling, go with Jiraiya. You're more likely to escape without me. - Said Kushina decisively.

\- Kushina...- Minato whispered in surprise.

\- It's all right, Minato. I'll kill every bastard who walks through that door to earn more time for them, but I will never leave you. - Said Kushina softly.

\- I will not let you sacrifice yourself, Mother! - Naruto shouted.

\- My place is with your father. Beside him till death do us part. - said Kushina hugging Minato by the neck staining his armor with the blood of her beloved.

\- I'm sorry that things ended like this, my dear. - Minato cried.

Naruto clenched his fists tightly, blood dripping from them with so much force that he squeezed, his whole body quivering with rage.

\- We had a good life and did everything we could ... Now it's with our children. - Kushina whispered, kissing his forehead. 

\- Go on son ... Tell your brothers... - said Minato to Naruto.

They heard the doors being broken open and shouts of several soldiers entering.

\- Know that we love you three, you have made us proud. - Minato whispered, making Naruto even sadder.

\- They passed the gates, we must go now! - Jiraiya shouted holding Naruto's arm, he didn't want to leave the place.

Jiraiya pulled Naruto hard and he finally woke up to life and started running with Jiraiya towards the trapdoor that was the exit of the employees.

\- Bye, my son. - Kushina whispered, watching Jiraiya and Naruto go down the trapdoor and close the wooden lid.

-

 _ **In the Throne Room.**_

Orochimaru's men broke into the door and killed the four guards who held her with sharp spears.

Orochimaru passed by his men, seeing that only one of Minato's men stood in the Throne Room.

\- Hatake Kakashi, The White Tusk, I did not expect you were still here. Why did not you run away from the castle? - Orochimaru asked, licking his lips.

\- My lord wanted me here. - Kakashi replied simply.

\- Where's the Earl? - Asked Orochimaru also simply.

\- I wish you good luck in the wars to come. - Kakashi snapped his own neck.

\- And now begins. - Kakashi added, drawing his sword from its scabbard and retrieving another from a corpse now he has two.

\- No. Now it's ends. - Orochimaru said, raising a hand, making more than 20 soldiers behind them draw their swords.

The men screamed and advanced as Orochimaru just stood there laughing.

Kakashi defended the blows of five men who attacked him at the same time while the other 15 crept behind him to surround him.

Kakashi wasted no time and already killed one with his White Tusk cutting armor as if it were butter causing the opponent to spin in the air and fall to the ground screaming for the cut in the chest.

Kakashi swung the swords in his hands with his feet firmly on the ground, seeing that he was now surrounded by a circle of soldiers.

A soldier came shouting, brandishing his sword, but it was penetrated into the chest by White Tusk before he could touch Kakashi.

Another soldier tried to sneak up behind him, taking advantage of the fact that Kakashi had White Tusk stuck in the other soldier, but Kakashi cut his neck with the sword of his left hand without even looking at the soldier, leaving him coughing blood on the floor as his life faded.

Kakashi withdrew the soldier's sword and he fell to the ground and kept moving, looking around as the soldiers thought about what they were going to do.

4 more brave ones decided to attack at the same time to maximize the chances of victory, but Kakashi as a master swordsman who was defended all the blows paying the most attention in the legs of the opponents that they intended when they were going to attack.

Kakashi stepped in one but he defended with his shield and stepped back, Kakashi took advantage and kicked him in the chest and turned his own body hitting the two swords at once on the neck of the beheaded man.

Kakashi turned quickly to defend three swords at the same time as they advanced with thrusts on him.

Kakashi hit his two swords in the shield of one of the soldiers making him loose it, which made Kakashi cross his two blades in an X on the man's neck and used them to cut the neck of the man who fell back with his exposed trachea expelling blood on all sides.

One of the soldiers with long sword tried to cut Kakashi in the middle that held his fists that held the sword with one hand and with his right hand penetrated his chest with White Presy and soon after dropped it lifeless on the ground.

Four more of them advanced on Kakashi who ran a hit in the neck of one of them crossing his neck with White Tusk and kicked him down another that came towards him.

He defended the heavy blows of two soldiers, using a sword to defend himself from each soldier.

Kakashi stumbled forward as the two soldiers' swords hit their shoulder pads and pierced a sword into each soldier's belly causing them to scream and die like itchy dogs.

The soldier who was knocked over by his ally's body, can not do much, and Kakashi beheaded him on the floor.

Kakashi was gasping for breath, and there was still ten more missing Orochimaru who looked the same expression of who seemed to be amused.

Kakashi roared as the remaining ten took a step back, startled Kakashi ran up to them, he noticed that four of them were with spears, three with sword and shield and three with Long Swords that needed two hands to be handled.

One of the spearmen attempted to lunge, but Kakashi gave a cart on the ground underneath two spears sliding as his armor was soaked with blood and cut the ankles of the two spearmen and made them fall face down on the ground by the breakage of the tendons.

As Long Swords were heavy, Kakashi easily thrust the sword into the chest of one of the goons and with the other sword beheaded him to finish the service and quickly killed another by penetrating his neck as he raised his sword, but dropped it when he was killed.

Kakashi put the two swords in front of the face defending a heavy blow of a sword.

\- I'm going to kill the great Kakashi Hatake! - Shouted the man with long sword forcing Kakashi down who leaned on one knee to resist.

\- Only in another life! - Kakashi shouted, applying a scrawl on him that because of his heavy armor fell on his back on the ground and Kakashi only had work to stick the sword in his chest through his armor.

\- I've taken care of those long swords, now the spearmen. - thought Kakashi, turning to them that seemed to think every move.

The two of them advanced towards Kakashi who took advantage of the fact that he had a wall behind him and waited, and at that moment he lowered himself, watching the spears break in the wall by the force that the two soldiers had placed.

Kakashi stood up and the frightened soldiers released their spears and tried to get their knives in their boots but Kakashi quickly cut one's neck and stuck White Tusk in the other's chest and let them fall to the ground among the various bodies.

Only three separated him from Orochimaru.

The three surrounded Kakashi making him again get stuck in a circle.

Kakashi turned his swords, looking around intently.

\- Aaaaaaaaah! - shouted one of the men advancing and breaking the formation and Kakashi deviated from the blow of sword and cut his chest easily causing it to go out of order and fall to the ground already dead.

The other two advanced with the shields in front of the body, Kakashi kicked one doing it if they unbalanced back and cut his neck causing the soldier to turn and fall to the ground and the other one was killed with the sword that Kakashi had taken from a corpse crossing Your chest mowing your life.

Kakashi was panting and fell to his knees on the ground using White Tusk as a cane to keep from falling completely.

\- Congratulations, Hatake Kakashi. You have eliminated all my men. - Orochimaru laughed excited that at last could have a real fight in several years.

Orochimaru wore no armor, only a yellow kimono tied by a purple rope around his waist and thin black pants with matching boots and a sheath with a sword that had a serpent's cape.

\- You will have the honor of fighting with me and seeing Kusanagi. - He said, removing the beautiful sword from its scabbard, it was thin and seemed to have a very sharp thread.

\- "I can not win, I have to earn more time for the Countess and the Young Master," - thought Kakashi, struggling to get up.

\- This is going to be a lot of fun. - Said Orochimaru, laughing loudly.

As Kakashi advanced, a spear penetrated his back through his chest causing him to scream in pain and immediately fall to his knees.

Orochimaru looked surprised, one of the soldiers with the severed foot tendons crawled and thrust his spear into Kakashi from behind, something severely dishonorable.

Kakashi gripped the part of the blade that was coming out of his chest and broke by throwing the piece away and falling face down on the floor.

Orochimaru angrily went to the soldier and stepped on his head.

\- Your insect! Do not attack a swordsman in the back! You destroyed my fun! - He shouted several times and easily broke the man's neck.

Soon more soldiers arrived at the gate.

\- Count Orochimaru? It's you all right? - Shouted one of them.

\- Find that bloody Count! Burn this whole castle! - ordered Orochimaru leaving the place.

\- "So that's it, this is my end ..." Kakashi thought on the floor, a pool of blood forming beneath him.

\- "I wish I had spent more time with everyone." – He thought, closing his eyes, feeling life drain away.

-

Jiraiya rode quickly on a horse, with Naruto behind him with his head turned to look at the Castle that had once been his house on fire.

\- Do not worry, boy, their sacrifice will not be in vain. - said Jiraiya trying to bring some comfort to the boy.

Naruto replied with a loud shout at the four winds, out of sheer anger.

\- "Damn it! He's having a panic attack, I need to get to Ostagar fast!" - Thought Jiraiya as the young man screamed behind him with heavy tears falling from his eyes.

\- "If he supports the Initiation, he will become a valuable warrior, just as in my dreams... support the pain for now, Naruto."- thought Jiraiya clapping his boots on the horse making him speed up in the middle of the night while Kurama held tight between Naruto and Jiraiya not to fall.

 **Dark age**


	2. Act 2 - Ostagar

_**Hello guys! Darkuro here! Sorry for the long delay, but I'm a beginner on this site and I'm trying to figure out how things work around here, since it's so different from the websites I posted my stories. I have to translate each word thoroughly, for those who do not know I am Brazilian, English is not my native language, everything I know about English has been taught through school and various English courses, so forgive me if some words go wrong.**_

 _ **I'm still learning how Fanfiction's word formatting works, but soon I'll learn.**_ _**I have already learned that you prefer to read in the Verdana font than in Calibri, great to know.**_

 _ **Enjoy the chapter.**_

 _ **============================================  
**_  
We traveled south through the interior to the ruins of Ostagar. On the edges of the Forest of Fire.

The Tevinter Empire built Ostagar long ago, when all nations were one, to prevent barbarians from invading the plains to the south.

We should do our place here, even if we face a different enemy within this forest. The King's troops have confronted the Zetsu several times but this is where most of the horde will appear.

There are few Grey Wardens inside Ostagar at the moment but we are all here. This Blight must be stopped here and now. If it spreads from here to the north all nations will fall.

 _ **  
**_Jiraiya and Naruto got off the horse, the young blonde looked much better than he had in the previous two days. A relief to Jiraiya.

\- Where are we? - Naruto asked, looking at a gigantic castle in the distance surrounded by a city.

\- Ostagar, the border between the former Country of the Rice Fields that is now the Country of Sound and the Country of Fire. - Jiraiya replied simply tying the horse on a wooden pole. 

Kurama barked on the floor and Naruto took him in his arms.

\- Is this the Gray Warden's Fortress? - Naruto asked. 

\- Yes, the King was kind enough to grant us this abandoned site of the Tevinter Empire. - Replied Jiraiya.

\- Tevinter Empire ... you mean that old empire? - Naruto asked, walking beside Jiraiya.

\- The Tevinter Empire was the greatest human empire known in history, they dominated all continents, they possessed magical powers and were said to have been the first magicians in history. - Replied Jiraiya.

\- And how did such a great empire come to an end? - He asked the Grey Warden.

\- The Tevinter Empire enslaved several peoples, and killed who opposed its government, it was then that the Legendary Hashirama Senju organized a rebellion along with several other clans and it overturned the Tevinter Empire and soon after divided all the territories between its main supporters and so arose all the Realms we know. - Replied Jiraiya.

\- The remnants of the Tevinter Empire tried to recover the lost territories at all costs, but with the strategies of Madara Uchiha and the bravery of Hashirama Senju they did not succeed, that's where they started using Blood Magic, which would take us back to the times we live now. - Jiraiya completed without stopping to follow the route that led to Ostagar.

\- Blood Magic? - Naruto asked, he had never heard of it.

\- The magicians have gained the power of magic, because they were born with a connection with the Fade that is the Spiritual World, they can use magic thanks to this connection. Magic is a natural ability just like Gravity or Magnetism, they are people who are born with the power to use the energy of the Fade to perform spells. - said Jiraiya trying to explain.

\- Fade? What the hell is this? - Naruto asked again.

\- Fade is the Spiritual World, inhabited by the spirits of all living beings that have departed, we visit the Fade during dreams but we are not able to interact with it other than the magicians who are born with this gift, they can not only become conscious during the visits to the Veil but they also can channel the energy of the Veil and turn it into Chakra or Mana translating into our language, which is the fuel of Magic. - Replied Jiraiya.

\- Blood Magic is the opposite, it is a perverse and black magic, instead of using the Chakra as fuel it uses the energy of other people to potentiate the spell, that is, it requires a sacrifice and its results are incalculable. - completed Jiraiya.

\- Did this work for them? - Naruto asked, raising an eyebrow.

\- Not exactly, as the Chapel tells us, the Creator has prepared a place for us for when the end of everything comes, he will take the righteous to this city where they can be happy and enjoy eternal peace, the Chapel calls it the Golden City , the Tevinter wizards tried to enter this city using Blood Magic but with this magic they corrupted the good energy of that city and the angry Creator cursed them to become demons. - Replied Jiraiya.

\- What kind of Demons? - Naruto asked.

\- Of the worst kind possible, Archidemons. - replied Jiraiya being serious.

\- The seven wizards who entered the Golden City took the form of Black Dragons, with powers of gods, all remaining Tevinter magicians were cursed and twisted by the Creator and became the first Zetsu's, the worst enemies that humanity has ever witnessed. Said Jiraiya.

\- Are they so impossible to defeat? - Naruto asked, stroking Kurama's fur. 

\- They have no soul, there is nothing left of humanity in them, all they do is kill and destroy everything that goes by and also corrupt people turning them into more Zetsus. - Said Jiraiya.

\- And how can we defeat something like that? - Naruto asked.

\- The Archdemons are asleep most of the time, when one awakens, he begins a Blight. He commands all Zetsus, destroying him the Zetsus are disoriented and are easily slaughtered. Only a Grey Warden can destroy an Archdemon, we survived four Ruins, we have already killed four of them. Replied Jiraiya.

\- I see, then it's only to destroy the "General" and the troops will retreat? Naruto asked.

\- Precisely. - Jiraiya simply answered by finally passing through the gates that led to the bridge that would lead to Ostagar.

Jiraiya was then surprised to see a man in golden armor approach with two soldiers behind.

\- Welcome, Jiraiya! - said the man holding out his hand, which Jiraiya squeezed.

\- King Itachi? I did not expect one-

\- Real reception? I was beginning to worry that you would lose all the fun. - Itachi interrupted Jiraiya.

\- Not if I can help it, Your Majesty. - Jiraiya grinned.

\- Then I'll have the mighty Jiraiya by my side in battle, after all... Glorious! - Itachi said excitedly.

\- The other Guardians told me you were coming back with a promising recruit. Can I conclude that this is him? - Itachi asked, pointing at Naruto.

\- Allow me to introduce you, Your Majesty. - Said Jiraiya.

\- You do not need Jiraiya. You're the youngest son of Minato, are not you? I think we have not met, actually. - Interrupted Itachi.

\- Yes, Your Majesty, My name is Naruto. - He said with a bow.

\- Your brothers have arrived with Highever's troops, but we're still waiting for your father. - Said Itachi.

\- You do not know what happenned? - Naruto asked abruptly.

\- The news from the north has not been reliable. What happened? - Itachi asked.

\- Count Minato and his wife are dead, Your Majesty. Orochimaru proved a traitor and took the Highever Castle. - Jiraiya replied simply.

\- If we had not escaped he would have killed us and told any story he wanted for you. - Naruto finished.

\- I ... I can hardly believe... The Yellow Flash... dead? - Itachi said, stammering.

\- How can he think he would escape with such treachery? As soon as we finish here, I will take my troops to Highever and bring Orochimaru to justice. You have my word. - He said putting his hand on Naruto's shoulder.

\- Thank you, Your Majesty. - Naruto thanked him a little more relieved.

\- No doubt you want to see your brothers. Unfortunately they and their men are patrolling in the Forest of Fire. - Said Itachi.

"I'm not looking forward to tell the news to them, Your Majesty. - Naruto replied with a shaken face.

\- I have no doubt of that. You'll see them again as soon as the battle is over, I'm sure. I'm sorry, but there's nothing else I can do. All I can suggest is that you direct your anger against the Zetsu for now. - Itachi said.

\- Thanks again, Your Majesty. - Naruto replied.

\- Sorry to hurry, but I have to go back to my tent. Danzo eagerly awaits me to be bored with his strategies. - Itachi said rolling his eyes.

\- King Rasa sends greetings and reminds you that Redcliffe's forces could be here in less than a week. - Said Jiraiya.

\- Rasa wants all the glory for himself. We have won three battles against these monsters and tomorrow will be no different. - Itachi replied.

\- I did not realize that things were going so well. - Said Naruto.

\- I'm not even sure this is the fifth real Blight. There is a lot of Zetsus in the field but no sign of an Archdemon. - Itachi replied.

\- Disappointed, Your Majesty? - Jiraiya raised an eyebrow.

\- I was expecting a war like that of the tales: "A king riding with the legendary Grey Wardens against an Archdemon..." Something that would honor my ancestors and my people. - Itachi replied and then sighed - But I think I'll have to be content. I need to go before Danzo sends a rescue party... Goodbye, Grey Wardens. He said with a curt bow from Jiraiya and Naruto and turned their back on them, heading towards the bridge.

\- What the King said is true. They have won several battles against the Zetsus here. - Jiraiya said, looking at the King from a distance.

\- Still, you do not sound so sure. - Naruto said with a raised eyebrow.

Jiraiya just pointed to the bridge and Naruto understood and started to walk beside him toward the bridge.

Despite the victories so far, the Zetsus horde has grown more and more every day. They already seem to be more numerous than we are. I know there is an Archdemon behind it, but I can not ask the King to rely solely on my foreboding. - Said Jiraiya.

\- What do you think he should do? - Naruto asked.

\- You're the student here, can you think of any strategy? - Jiraiya asked.

\- It would be better if he waited for reinforcements. You said that the forces of the Wind Kingdom are coming right? - Naruto replied. 

\- Yes, we also sent a request to the West, to the Mages of the Water Country, but it will take many days for them to join us. - confirmed Jiraiya.

\- Our numbers here in the Land of Fire are very small. We should do what we can and expect Duke Danzou to cover the difference. For this, we must proceed with the Initiation without delay. - completed Jiraiya.

\- What do you want me to do? - Naruto questioned.

\- Feel free to explore the camp as you wish. All I ask is that you do not leave him for now. There is another Grey Warden at the camp called Sasuke. When you're ready, look for him and tell him it's time to call the other recruits. - Replied Jiraiya.

\- Your fox can stay with me while I take care of some business. - He said, pulling her out of Naruto's arms, Kurama did not protest and snuggled into Jiraiya's arms as he stroked her.

\- The castle of the Grey Wardens and the encampment are on the other side of this bridge. You'll find us there if you need to. - He said, standing in front of the grand bridge.

After finishing talking Jiraiya left carrying Kurama leaving a Naruto stunned by the beauty of the bridge, she was half finished by the action of the time but it was wonderful to see, with several statues of magicians along the bridge and flags of the Grey Wardens which were represented by Griffins.

Naruto could feel the wind in his hair and the sun on his forehead.

\- "As soon as this war is over, I'll bring justice to both of you, Dad ... Mom ..." - Naruto thought.

Naruto walked down the bridge marveling at the beauty of the place, it was as impressive as an Empire as cruel as Tevinter built something so beautiful that reflected nothing more than peace in Naruto's spirit.

The blonde reached the end of the bridge and a soldier came toward him.

\- You must be the recruit Jiraiya brought in, this place has not seen such turmoil in ages, do you need help to locate yourself? - Asked the soldier.

\- I'm looking for a Grey Warden named Sasuke, do you know where I can find him? - Naruto asked.

\- He was talking to a wizard just now, if you scour the camp you must find him.- He said giving Naruto room to pass.

\- Thank you. - thanked Naruto entering the camp that was rushed there to fight the Zetsu.

Several soldiers ran back and forth, carrying boxes of supplies, and some were setting up tents.

Naruto watched three mages in a circle meditating, a blue aura around them and several soldiers forming another circle around them, they had the symbol of a cross painted in red on the breastplate of their armor, Templars.

Naruto approached to look better at the magicians, but one of the Templars blocked his passage.

\- Stop boy, the Magicians are in the Fade now, they can not be disturbed. - Said the Templar simply.

\- I'm sorry, I'm just lost, I just got here. - Naruto scratched the back of his neck.

\- What are you looking for? You can ask me. - Said the Templar, folding his arms.

\- A Grey Warden, named Sasuke, do you know anyone like that? - Naruto asked.

The man sighed into the helmet he wore.

\- Yes, I know him, he was a member of the Templars before joining the Grey Warden. He is a difficult fellow to deal with, because of the... extravagant personality of him. - completed the Templar.

\- Do you know where he is? I need to talk to him. Naruto asked.

The man threw his head up thinking and then looked back at Naruto through by crack of his helmet.

\- I may be mistaken, but I saw him together with Intendant Kraus in the Temple, it's right back there. - He said, pointing his thumb behind him.

\- Thank you, may the Creator be with you, Templar. - Naruto replied with a bow.

"May he be with us all." Replied the Templar, returning to his surveillance.

Following the guidance of the Templar, Naruto finds a ruined Temple of the Tevinter Empire and just inside the entrance there were two impatient people waiting.

One had brown hair, two tribal markings on his cheek, and wore lightweight armor that contained more leather than metal, seemed to be young. The other already appeared to be much older with black hair and brown eyes and wore full metal armor with a large sword in the back.

As soon as he caught sight of Naruto, the one with the brown hair lifted a hand waving at him.

\- You must be the recruit! Pleasure, my name is Kiba. - He said, reaching for Naruto's hand.

\- Do you know me yet? - Naruto asked confused.

\- People do not stop talking about the new recruit of Jiraiya, he does not bring lots of recruits to the order, because no one ever catches his eye. Although you were not there what I expected. - Kiba replied scratching his chin.

\- What did you expect me to be? – asked Naruto. 

\- I? I was waiting for a plebeian with golden hair and a sinister look, but you seem to be well mannered and elegant, you are a noble? - Kiba asked.

\- I used to be.- Naruto replied simply.

\- It used to be, huh? - Kiba said with a tone of doubt leaving Naruto uncomfortable to comment on that subject.

\- Come on, Kiba, leave the boy alone, when we enter the Gray Guardians, our past is erased so no matter who he was. - said the other man who came near the two interrupting Kiba.

\- My name is Asuma. You're well on time. I was beginning to think that they prepared all this ritual just for us. - Naruto reached out and squeezed the warrior's hand.

\- Are you going to do the Initiation, too? - Naruto asked.

\- Yes, we were recruited by other Grey Wardens to join the ranks. Kiba replied.

\- I did not pretend to be one, I've been a knight for over 12 years, but the situation demands that my experience and my sword must be used against the Zetsu. - Asuma commented.

\- What do you know about this Initiation? - Naruto asked.

\- I happened to be sneaking into the camp last night and I heard some Grey Wardens talking. So... I heard a little. - Kiba commented.

\- Then do not waste time, man, put the words out. - Said Asuma.

\- I think they're planning to send us into the forest. - Kiba completed.

\- Perhaps, we shall see, it is too early to say anything. - Said Naruto.

\- It's all so secret to me ... It leaves me with a flea behind my ear. I guess I'll just have to wait and see... as if we had a choice. - Said Kiba.

\- Are they forcing you to stay here? - Asuma asked.

\- I have nowhere else to go after a Zetsu killed by entire Family, Anyway, I think it's time to join Jiraiya. That's where I'll be if you need me. - Kiba then left the place.

\- He's a moron, but he's a good boy, he's just confused at the moment, not knowing where to go. - Said Asuma, catching Naruto's attention.

\- Sounds like a nice guy. - Naruto simply completed.

\- You're the Namikaze boy, right? You look a lot like your dad. - Asuma smiled.

\- How did you know? - Naruto asked.

\- My best friend, Hatake Kakashi, he worked in his castle. Do you know him? - Asked Asuma.

\- Yes, I knew him, he sacrificed his life to save me and my mother. - Naruto said seeing a face of astonishment appear in the man's features.

\- He ... Is he dead? - Asked Asuma, afraid.

\- Yes, he and all of the Castle were killed by Count Orochimaru. - Naruto replied sadly.

\- By the Creator! The Yellow Flash and the White Tusk dead... That's unbelievable. Why would Count Orochimaru do this? He is a respected hero of war. - Asuma asked, stunned.

\- His motives are not yet known, but neither does it matter to me, I will bring him justice. - Naruto said in a tone of anger.

\- I ... I need time to process this, with your license. - Asuma stammered, then bowed and left.

Naruto with no one else to stop him, climbed the stairs and entered the ruined temple. It was well finished with several broken pilasters and parts of the ceiling missing where the sun came in, moss accumulating on the walls just as pieces of grass grew on the parts of the floor where the tile was missing and had a stone table in the center that looked pretty old .

Two men seemed to be arguing at the table.

\- What is it now?" Did not the Grey Warden ask for too much from the Circle? Said a bald man in red robes.

\- I simply came to deliver a message from Mother, master magician. - She requests your presence. Said a dark-haired young man in golden armor.

\- What the Mother wants is none of my business. I'm already busy helping the Grey Wardens. By orders of the king, let it be clear. - Replied the magician.

\- Shall I tell the chapel leader to write a letter? - The dark haired man said sarcastically.

\- Tell her I do not admit to be bothered like this! - Said the mage, putting his finger on the man's face.

\- Yes, I was bothering you by giving you a message. - replied the dark-haired man again with extreme sarcasm.

\- Your gossip does not match what they say about you, brat. - Said the wizard in a voice full of poison.

\- Just when I thought we were starting to get well... I was even going to name one of my children in honor of you. The moody one of course. - Replied the young man, making fun of the magician's face.

\- That's enough, I'm going to talk to the woman. - He said raising his hands and turning away to bump Naruto approaching. - Get out of my way, you idiot. - He said before leaving the Temple.

\- What bug bit him?- Naruto asked, facing the young man.

\- You know... A good thing about Blight is the way it ties people together. - He said, laughing again at his own sarcasm.

\- What? - Naruto asked, raising an eyebrow.

\- It's like a party! We could all make a little wheel and hold our hands. That would be something to make even the Zetsus stop to think. - Said the dark-haired young man.

\- Very funny. - Naruto replied with the same sarcasm of the brunette.

\- Wait... We have not met, right? I do not think you're another wizard. -Sasuke asked, noting Naruto's sophisticated armor.

\- We have not met, you must be Sasuke. - Naruto replied.

\- And that makes you the new recruit of Jiraiya, I suppose. Happy to meet you. As a new member of the Order, I will accompany you as you prepare for Initiation. - He said shaking Naruto's hand.

\- My name is Naruto. - He replied simply.

\- Right! That was the name... So I'm curious. Have you ever faced a Zetsu before? - Sasuke asked.

\- No, I did not. - Naruto replied.

\- When I faced my first, I was not prepared for how monstrous he was. I would not say that I'm looking forward to another. - Sasuke sighed heavily.

\- Anyway, as soon as you're ready, let's go back to Jiraiya. I think that he is anxious to begin the Initiation soon. - Sasuke added.

\- I'm ready, let's not delay this any longer. - Naruto replied firmly.

\- Oh really? So come on, if you have any questions, ask it on the way. - He said as he started to walk out of the Temple and Naruto followed.

Sasuke took Naruto to a large fire pit in the center of the camp, Jiraiya was watching the fire burn the wood with Kurama in his arms.

\- Lord Jiraiya, we're ready. - Sasuke said standing next to Jiraiya who turned to Naruto.

\- Did you find Sasuke? Well, I suppose you're ready to start the preparations. Supposing, of course, that he has finished bothering mages, Sasuke. - He said in a reprehensible tone to the brunette.

\- What can I say? Mother ambushed me, the way she screams out loud they should put her in the army. - Sasuke replied with a shrug.

\- Did she force you to be rough with the wizard? We can not afford to be harassed by anyone, Sasuke. We do not need to give ourselves more ammunition- counter argued Jiraiya.

At this point Kiba and Asuma arrived and stood next to Naruto.

\- Sorry for the delay, Jiraiya. - Asuma said with a bow, followed by Kiba.

\- Well, now that you're all here, we can begin. You four will be sent to the Forest of Fire to accomplish two tasks. The first is to get three bottles of blood from Zetsu. One for each recruit. - Said Jiraiya.

\- And what is the second task? - Naruto asked.

\- There was already a archive of the Gray Guards in this forest, abandoned so long ago that we could no longer hold such remote posts. It has recently come to our attention that some scrolls were left behind, magically sealed to protect them. - Replied Jiraiya.

\- Sasuke, I want you to get these scrolls back if you can. - He said looking at Sasuke.

\- Find a file and three bottles of blood. Understood. - Said Naruto.

\- The scrolls contain treaties promising support. Treaties that will be valuable in the days to come. Be careful, Sasuke. - said Jiraiya stroking Kurama.

\- We'll be back quick and safe, do not worry. - Sasuke bowed.

\- Then let the Creator take care of your way. I will see you when you return. - Finished Jiraiya.

Naruto stroked Kurama's head, watching him grunt.

\- Wait a little longer, I promise to come back alive. - He said as he separated from the animal.

\- It's been too long, let's go. - Sasuke said to everyone.

The group went to a large wooden gate that was being tended by a soldier.

\- We must pass, we have a task in the Forest of Fire. - Sasuke said taking the lead.

\- The gate is open to you ... just be careful. Even a Grey Warden will not be safe in this forest when nightfall. - The guard answered, getting out of the way and pulling out a wooden lever making the trunk-reinforced gate open and clearing the way for the group to enter the Forest of Fire.

===============================================

 _Forest of Fire – 16h P.M_

Naruto and his group walked through the Forest of Fire, alert to any sign of danger, but all there was dead vegetation and bodies of animals everywhere.

\- That's a bad sign. - Kiba said as he looked at a body of a cow that was torn.

"- Do not lose focus, the Zetsus use these animals to shock the most inexperienced soldiers and then kill them. - Sasuke said seriously causing Kiba to swallow.

\- Still, it's disgusting. - Naruto snapped.

\- Let's move on and get it over with, this forest is giving me shivers. - Said Asuma.

\- You're right, we will not be safe here if it gets dark. - Sasuke said continuing to walk being followed by the group.

The group walked for several yards until they saw several broken carts and a soldier crawling on the ground, covered in blood and wounds.

The man crawled up to grab Sasuke's boot.

\- Who is it? Grey... Wardens? - Whispered the fallen man as he lifted his head and looked at Sasuke.

Kiba and Asuma quickly helped the man to sit down and Kiba handed a canteen of water to the soldier who turned almost all at once.

\- What happened? - Naruto asked crouching.

\- My band of beaters was attacked by Zetsus! - answered as loud as he could.

\- What direction did they come from? - Sasuke asked seriously.

\- I do not know... They came from nowhere... Please, help me! I have to... go back to the camp. - Begged the man.

\- I have some bandages here. - Kiba said pulling from a leather bag, bandages.

But Sasuke put his arm forward.

\- Wait a minute. Sasuke crouched in front of the soldier.

Sasuke grabbed the man's chin with one hand and using the fingers of the other hand opened the man's eyelids seeing his sclera full of greenish blood vessels, which made him immediately drop the man.

\- Damn it! He was infected! - Sasuke shouted, pulling the sword from its scabbard and immediately sliding it into the man's forehead causing him to open his mouth in shock but soon his eyes went limp and Sasuke withdrew his sword.

\- What the fuck! What was this? - Naruto shouted.

Asuma and Kiba looked surprised as well and shocked by Sasuke's sudden attitude that he replaced the sword in the scabbard.

\- You need to know a very important shit if you want to become Grey Wardens, Zetsus can reproduce in many ways and one of them is with Infection. - Sasuke said.

\- Infection? - Naruto asked.

\- If one of them bites and injects his gametes, you will feel bad and have constant nausea and lose some of the ability to move and vision and then become one of them, you can see if someone was infected if the color of the vessels of the sclera is changing from red to green. - Sasuke replied.

\- So this soldier? Was he going to become one of them? - Kiba asked confused.

\- Yes, imagine how many lives could be lost if I simply let him go back to camp. - Sasuke replied.

\- Did you hear what he said before he died? An entire patrol of veterans was killed by the Zetsus! - Said Asuma.

\- Calm down, Sir Asuma, We will be fine if we are careful, reproduction by Infection is a rare phenomenon. - Sasuke replied.

\- Those soldiers were cautious, and yet they were subdued. How many of the Zetsus can we kill? A dozen? One hundred? They have an entire army in those forests! - Said Asuma.

\- There's Zetsus here, but we're in no danger of getting into the main portion of the horde. - Sasuke replied.

\- How do you know? I'm not a coward, but that's foolish. - Asked Asuma, pointing to the dead soldier.

\- I think overcoming these dangers is part of Initiation, is not it? - Naruto asked.

\- That's true. - Asuma admitted afraid.

\- Know this: all the Grey Wardens can sense the Zetsus. No matter how smart, I guarantee we will not be caught by surprise. That's why I'm here. Sasuke replied.

\- See, sir knight? We may die, but it will not be by surprise. - Kiba chuckled as he patted Asuma's back.

\- That's reassuring. - Said Asuma sarcastically.

\- But that does not mean I'm here to hold your hand at all, you're still taking an exam here. So let's walk. - Sasuke concluded taking the front again being followed by Kiba, Naruto and soon after Asuma.

They walked for a few more minutes along the dirt road until they found a passage between two stones, a log was on top of the stones with one side on each stone with the middle above the passage, tied to this trunk were several beaters hanging by the neck, already dead .

\- Look there... Poor people. This seems more than excessive. - Sasuke said, but soon his head started to throb and he put two hands on the head to try to relieve the pressure.

\- Hey! It's all right? - Naruto put his hand on Sasuke's shoulder.

\- They are coming! - Sasuke whispered and Naruto immediately became alert.

\- Zetsu! They're coming! - He shouted to his group, Asuma immediately drew his long sword from his back and Kiba pulled out two daggers.

Then he came.

A humanoid creature, it came in a quadruped position, it had completely pale skin as if it had never seen the sun, its hair was green and its eyes had the white and lifeless iris that seemed to see the soul of all there, his mouth was abnormally larger than a human with sharp teeth and stained with blood, some thorns were visible in his arms.

\- What the fuck is that? - Asuma looked terrified.

\- Zetsu. - Sasuke replied quietly, though he was also tense.

\- So that's how he looks? - Naruto whispered, sweating.

\- Come on! You son of a bitch! - Kiba shouted.

\- What's wrong with you dude? Shut the fuck up! - Naruto shouted, pulling his sword from its scabbard and pulling his shield from his back.

When the Zetsu put his eyes on Sasuke, he let out a loud roar that shocked the birds in the treetops, and then came Zetsus from the trees, a group wearing armor and holding axes, there were four in all.

\- They can call others too? - Naruto asked.

\- These are not ordinary Zetsu types, they're Hurlorcks, they're a lot smarter than an ordinary Zetsu like that.- Sasuke replied pointing at the naked Zetsu.

\- Here they come! - Cried Asuma, watching a Hurlock rush toward him, swinging an ax.

He was a veteran in combat, he knew exactly what to do and swerved his body to the right by hurlocking the blow, Asuma kicked the monster's chest, causing it to jerk back and then finished with a cut from top to bottom parting the monster's head in the middle as if it were an orange causing a burst of green blood to exhale in Asuma's armor.

Kiba was struggling to hit Hurlock who came to attack him, since the ax blows were heavy and would surely kill Kiba if he hit him, since his armor was basically leather and light metal to facilitate dexterity. Then he focused on deflecting several of Hurlock's blows until the beast became irritated and lift the ax completely upward to make a cut from top to bottom and leave Kiba in the middle. But the boy rolled to the side letting the ax hit the ground and by the weight he hit the ground giving the gap to Kiba to stick the two daggers in the two eyeballs of Zetsu crossing his brain and killing him at the time causing him to fall into a heavy thud in floor.

Sasuke easily with only one movement, drew his sword from the scabbard and beheaded the Hurlock as he approached enough, the boy stepped aside and Hurlock's body fell to the ground, class Sasuke put his sword back in the scabbard .

Naruto was the one who was having more difficulty, because he had not had previous training in combat, he only defended with his shield the blows of ax of the Hurlock that attacked with the fury of a wild animal.

\- Go Naruto! Finish him! - Kiba shouted, supporting Naruto.

\- Easier said than done! - Naruto shouted back defending himself from another blow using his shield.

\- Turn that body boy! Show him that this sword is not a toy! - Asuma shouted, watching the fight.

Naruto had no options, kill it or die, so he had an idea.

Naruto waited for the Hurlock to lift the ax to give a heavier blow, but instead of defending the blonde attacked with a thrust using his sword to hit right in the region of the heart, the legendary sword of the Uzumaki traversing the beast's flesh and armor as if were made of paper, the beast uttered a last roar and his ax fell back and his body fell forward with the creature's head on Naruto's shoulder.

\- Get out! Filthy beast! - Naruto shouted, pulling the sword and kicking him, causing the Hurlock to fall to the ground.

\- Not bad for an amateur. - Sasuke said with a crooked smile.

The remaining Zetsu roared and rushed into the woods, Kiba made mention of running after him but Sasuke grabbed him by the arm.

\- Let it! It's not what we came for, we already have everything we need here. - Sasuke said delivering a glass bottle to Kiba and did the same thing with Naruto and Kiba.

Naruto crouched next to the Hurlock's body and turned his belly into the bottle, filling it with the creature's greenish blood and covered it with a cork Sasuke handed over, Kiba and Asuma did the same.

\- Now we have the most important, but still missing the documents that we came for, luckily the old archive is not far from here, I recognize this trail. - Sasuke said.

\- Let's do this soon, I really want to get out of this forest. - Naruto looked around.

\- Follow me. - Sasuke spoke up.

They walked for a few more minutes until they reached the ruins of a tower, which was now just rubble.

\- It's here, if I'm not mistaken. - Sasuke said.

\- The Zetsus have left nothing, it is useless, what was here must have been lost. - Kiba said, folding his arms.

\- Well, if they've destroyed the tower with brute force, the scrolls still have to be whole underneath those rubble. - Said Naruto.

\- You're right Naruto, Asuma help me move some of these rocks. - Sasuke said, walking to the rubble.

Asuma and Sasuke removed two large stones and found a chest under another stone.

\- This rub is a little big, boy, pull the trunk when we and the boy pick up the rubble. - Asuma grabbed hold of one end while Sasuke held the other.

When Asuma and Sasuke screamed and lifted the rubble, Naruto yanked the chest out and the two then dropped the debris.

\- It better be worth it. - Kiba said and Naruto crouched checking the state of the chest.

\- It looks intact, we are lucky. - Said Naruto.

\- What are you waiting for? Open up, get the scrolls and let's get out of here. - Asuma snapped.

Naruto pulled Kakashi's knife from his boot and put the tip into the hole in the padlock and forced it to break, soon after he replaced it in place and opened the chest seeing that it had four scrolls inside.

Sasuke reached inside and took one of them opening it.

\- Are these the ones we came looking for? - Asked Asuma.

\- That's outrageous! These are cake recipes! Someone got here before and took the real ones! - Sasuke shouted, throwing the parchment on the floor.

\- My, my, What do we have here? - A female voice echoed in everyone's head.

They all turned back and saw a black-haired woman approaching the group, she wore no armor but ordinary clothes.

\- I wonder if you're a vulture. Or a scavenger on a corpse whose bones have been very clean? Or merely an intruder, who came to this forest full of Zetsus in search of easy prey? - Said the woman, walking past them slowly, and turned back to the group, folding her arms over her large breasts.

\- What do you say, hmm? Scavenger or intruder? - Asked the woman.

\- Neither. This tower belonged to the Grey Wardens. - Naruto replied.

\- It's no longer a tower. - The forest obviously claimed this parched corpse. He said, showing the various roots and mosses around the rubble.

\- I've watched your progress for some time. "Where are they going," I asked myself, "why are they here?" - Said the woman, moving away from the group and turning back to them.

\- And now you disturb the ashes that no one has ever touched for so long. Because? - Asked the woman.

\- Do not answer her. She seems to be a Chasind, and that means that others may be around. - Sasuke said.

\- Chasind? The ancient nomadic people? Still exist? - Asked Asuma.

\- What is a Chasind? - Kiba asked.

\- An ancient nomadic people, they are older than the Tevinter Empire itself and are said to have been the first inhabitants of the Land of Fire. - Sasuke replied.

\- Are you afraid that barbarians will fall upon you? - asked the woman with a loud laugh.

\- Yeah, falling on top is bad. - Sasuke answered sarcastically.

\- She's a Forest Witch! It will turn us into frogs! Look at her eyes! - Kiba shouted.

Everyone noticed the brunette's pearly eyes.

"Forest Witch?" How these legends are unfounded fantasies. Do not you have your own opinions? - Replied the brunette rolling her eyes.

She glanced over at everyone and stared at Naruto.

\- You there, handsome, Tell me your name and I'll tell you mine. Let's be civilized. - Said the brunette.

\- My name Naruto and yours? - Naruto asked suspiciously.

\- That's an appropriate greeting, you can call me Hinata. - Replied the brunette.

\- Should I guess your claim? Did you get something in that chest, something that is not there anymore? - Hinata asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It's not there anymore?" You stole them, did not you? You're some kind of ...sneaky witch! - Sasuke said with his hand on the handle of his sword.

\- How eloquent. How does one steal from dead men? - Hinata asked, making fun of Sasuke's face.

\- Easily, it looks like it. Those documents belong to the Grey Wardens, and I suggest you give them back. - Sasuke replied, tightening the handle of his sword.

\- I will not give them back, because I did not take them. Invoke a name that has no meaning here if you want; I'm not afraid. - Hinata said showing a hand that was on fire with blue energy.

\- Magic! - Asuma shouted, drawing the sword from his back.

\- Everybody calm down, damn it! - Naruto shouted surprisingly at everyone, usually he was very calm.

\- What do you think you are doing? - Sasuke whispered to Naruto.

\- Let me deal with it. - Naruto whispered back.

\- Are you sure? - Sasuke asked.

\- If she's a skilled mage we'll all die here, we'd better play her game.- Naruto whispered.

\- You're right, do as you wish. - He said, putting the sword back in his scabbard and motioned for Asuma to relax.

\- Listen Hinata, we believe you, but can you tell us who removed them? We really need those documents. - Naruto asked, trying to use the mildest tone possible.

\- It was my mother, in fact. - Replied Hinata.

\- Can you take us to her? - Naruto asked.

Hinata scratched her chin and seemed to think for a moment.

\- There's a sensible request. I like you. - Replied Hinata.

\- I'd be careful. First comes with "I like you ...", but then "Zap!", Frog time. - Sasuke said sarcastically.

\- She'll put us all in a cauldron! - Said Kiba comically frightened.

\- If a cauldron is warmer than this damned forest, I will gladly go. - Said Asuma.

\- Follow me then, if that pleases you, idiots. - She said, turning her back on them and starting to walk.

\- Are you sure about that? - Sasuke asked.

\- It's our best chance, if she wanted to kill us, she would have. - Naruto replied with a shrug. 

\- Makes sense. - Sasuke replied.

Then the group followed the woman into the forest, until they reached a house in a clearing, it was quite strange to be there.

\- How was it here and no one noticed? Grey Wardens cross these forests every day. - Sasuke said in surprise.

\- You trust too much in what your eyes can see, there are things beyond your Guardian understanding. - Hinata said without even looking at him.

\- Bitch... - whispered Sasuke.

A blond woman wearing a green haori was waiting outside the house.

\- Greetings, Mother. I present to you four Grey Wardens who...

"I can see them, girl. That's what I expected. Interrupted the blonde.

\- I must believe that you were waiting for us? - Sasuke asked sarcastically.

\- You do not need to do anything, let alone believe. - Said the woman.

Kiba's eyes were on the blonde's breasts.

\- My eyes are up there, boy, I'm much older than you. - The blonde said in the same cold tone and Kiba swallowed.

\- Kiba! If she's really a witch, will you want to make her angry? - Asuma chided.

\- There's an intelligent man there. Regrettably irrelevant to the greater purpose of things, but it is not for me to decide. Believe what you will. - Replied the blonde.

The blonde rolled her eyes at everyone and focused especially on Naruto.

\- What about you, handsome boy? Do you have a different point of view? Or do you believe in the same way as the others? - The blonde asked.

\- I believe you have something we need. - Naruto replied.

\- They did not come to hear your wild stories, Mother. - Hinata said rolling her eyes.

\- Yes, they came after the treatises, did not they? And before you start barking, your precious seal has long been lost. I protected these. - He said with a copper box magically appearing in his hand with a light effect.

\- You ... oh. Did you protect them? - Sasuke stammered in surprise.

\- And why not? Take them to your Grey Wardems and tell them that this Blight is a greater threat than they imagine! - said the blonde handing the box to Naruto.

\- What do you mean the threat is greater than you realize? - Naruto asked, handing the box to Sasuke but not looking away from the blonde's.

\- Either the threat is greater. Or maybe the threat is nothing! - Laughed the blonde in puzzles.

Naruto made a blank face, without understanding at all.

\- Oh, do not mind me. You got what you came for. - Said the woman.

\- Time for you to go, then. - Hinata completed.

\- Do not be ridiculous, girl. These are your guests. - The blonde chided.

\- Oh, very well. I'll show you the way out of the forest. Follow me. - Hinata said passing between them taking the front.

 **Camp, 5pm.**

\- Man, I'm exhausted, wearing this armor all day is excruciating. - Said Asuma, stretching as he passed the gate that separated the Forest from the Camp.

\- That bitch disappeared halfway, it took us some precious time to find our way back. - Sasuke growled.

\- I just want to get this over with. - Said Naruto.

\- Let's go straight to Jiraiya, I'm tired. - Said Kiba.

The group went straight to the bonfire where they found Jiraiya in the same place holding Kurama.

\- Kurama! - Naruto shouted and Jiraiya turned, the fox jumped straight into Naruto's arms licking his face, the blonde laughed immeasurably at the sight of his friend.

\- I told you I was coming back alive! - Naruto said leaving Kurama even happier.

\- You have returned from the Forest of Fire, Did they succeed? - Jiraiya asked.

\- Yes. - Sasuke replied.

\- Good. I asked the mages to prepare. With the blood you have recovered, we can begin Initiation immediately. - Said Jiraiya.

\- Will you tell us now what this ritual is all about? - Kiba asked.

\- I will not lie; we Grey Wardens pay a very high price to become what we are. Fate may decide that you will pay the price now and not later. - Replied Jiraiya.

\- Are you saying that this ritual can kill us? - Asked Asuma.

\- Just like any Zetsu you can face in battle. You would not have been chosen, however, if I did not think you had a chance to survive. - Replied Jiraiya.

\- So let's go. I look forward to seeing this Initiation now. - Said Kiba excitedly.

\- I agree. Lets do this. - Said Asuma.

\- I have nothing else to lose, I'm in. - Naruto said and Kurama barked in his arms.

\- So let's start. Sasuke, take them to the ancient temple. - Said Jiraiya.

Sasuke led the three of them to the same Temple where he was arguing with the wizard Kraus.

\- The more I hear about this Initiation, the less I like it. - Asuma said uncomfortably.

\- Are you crying again? - Kiba said, sitting at the conference table.

\- Why all these damn tests? - Asked Asuma.

\- Maybe it's tradition. Maybe they're just trying to tease you. - Kiba replied.

\- Calm down. There's nothing we can do right now. - Said Naruto.

Sasuke was just silently leaning against the wall.

\- I only know that my wife is in Konoha with a child on the way. If they had warned me... it does not seem fair to me. - Murmured Asuma, scratching the back of his neck.

\- Would you have come if they had warned you? Maybe that's why they did not warn. Wardens do what's right, right? - Kiba replied.

\- Including sacrificing? - Asked Asuma.

\- I would sacrifice a lot more if it were to end the Blight - Kiba answered seriously.

\- Your argument is good. - Said Naruto.

\- Have you seen those Zetsus, Sir Asuma, would not you die to protect your beautiful wife from them? - Kiba asked.

\- I ... - Asuma whispered.

\- Maybe you'll die. Maybe we'll all die. If no one stops the Zetsus, we too will surely die. - Interrupted Kiba.

\- I just never faced an opponent that I could not engage with my blade. - Asuma blurted out.

\- At last we come to Initiation. - Jiraiya's firm voice reached the ears of all, he entered the Temple holding a large chalice.

\- The Grey Wardens were created during the first Blight, when humanity was on the verge of annihilation. They were the first Grey Wardens to drink of the blood of the Zetsus and to dominate their corruption. - Said Jiraiya.

\- We're going to... drink the blood of those... those creatures? - Asked Asuma, afraid.

\- Just as the first Grey Wardens did before us, just as we did before you. This is the source of our strength, speed, reflexes and increased intelligence and also our victory. - Replied Jiraiya.

\- Those who survive initiation become completely immune to the Zetsus infection. We can also use their powers against the Archdemon. - Sasuke explained.

\- Those who survive? - Naruto asked.

\- Not everyone who drinks the blood survives, and those who survive change forever. That is why initiation is a secret. It's the price to pay. - Replied Jiraiya.

All the recruits swallowed.

\- We say only a few words before the Initiation, but these words have been said from the very beginning. Sasuke, please? - Said Jiraiya, drawing the man's attention.

"Join us, brothers and sisters. Gather together in the shadows where we remain vigilant. Gather together as we carry the task that can not be forgiven. And if you die, know that your sacrifice will not be forgotten and that one day we will join you." - Sasuke said with a melancholy tone, as if regretting what would happen.

\- Kiba, step forward. - said Jiraiya and Kiba did as he was asked.

Jiraiya offered the cup to Kiba, was full of Zetsu's blood, he took it in his hands.

Kiba turned the contents a little, tasting the terrible odor of the Zetsu's blood, then returned the cup to Jiraiya.

Kiba started to get dizzy, his head starting to explode with pain.

\- Aaaaaaaah! What the hell is that? - Kiba shouted, his hands on his head falling to his knees.

Kiba gave a sharp cry of pain with his eyes turning white and he put his hands on his neck as if he could not breathe.

\- By the breath of the Creator! - Shouted Asuma.

\- I'm sorry, Kiba. - Jiraiya said in a sad tone.

Blood began to flow from Kiba's nostrils and out of his eyes as well, and he fell dead on the floor.

\- Take a step forward, Asuma. - said Jiraiya turning to Asuma.

Asuma began to recoil with fear, his hand going toward the sword on his back.

\- But ... I have a wife. A son! If I only knew... - Asuma cursed backward, stumbling against a wall.

\- There's no turning back, you know our secret. - Jiraiya said with a serious tone.

Asuma drew his sword and pointed at Jiraiya.

\- No! You ask too much! There is no glory in that! - Asuma cursed.

Jiraiya placed the chalice on the floor and brought her hand to the handle of his sword that was in the scabbard.

Asuma shouted forward in Jiraiya that with a sword movement cut Asuma's hand that held the sword.

\- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah! - Asuma cried out in desperate pain trying to staunch the wound with the other hand, but Jiraiya crossed his chest with the sword.

\- I'm so sorry. - said Jiraiya sadly and removed the sword, quickly saving it in the scabbard as Asuma's body fell dead on the ground under the stares of shock of Naruto and the sadness of Sasuke.

\- Initiation is not yet complete. - said Jiraiya with the blood pool formed by Asuma arriving at his feet.

Jiraiya crouched down and took the cup again.

\- Naruto, you were called to submit to corruption for the greater good. - He said, handing it to Naruto.

\- Good luck. - Sasuke whispered to Naruto who handed Kurama to Sasuke.

\- It's all or nothing. - Naruto spoke before turning the chalice into his mouth emptying it and handing it back to Jiraiya.

Seeing that there was no immediate effect on Naruto, Jiraiya announced:

"From now on, you're a Grey Wardens."

Naruto grimaced in pain and placed both hands on his head feeling the excruciating pain take over.

\- What is going on? - Sasuke shouted.

Naruto's eyes went red and fangs appeared in his mouth and he roared upwards scaring Jiraiya and Sasuke.

But soon Naruto collapsed on the floor.

He began to have visions of a Dragon spitting fire and flying in the sky, as if he owned it, when the Dragon roared, Naruto again woke up.

The first thing he saw was the faces of Sasuke and Jiraiya who were squatting next to him.

\- It's over. Welcome. - said Jiraiya getting up.

\- Two more deaths. In my initiation, only one of us died, but it was ... awful. I'm glad at least one of you got through it. - Sasuke said reaching out for Naruto to get up, Kurama took advantage and jumped to the ground staying next to Naruto.

\- How do you feel? - Jiraiya asked.

\- I still can not believe you had the guts to kill Sir Asuma, he was a good man. - Said Naruto.

\- Asuma was warned there was no going back, just like all of you. However, when he sought his sword, he left me no choice. - lamented Jiraiya.

Naruto looked aside.

\- It did not bring me satisfaction to end his life. Blight demands sacrifices from all of us. You are here as proof that they are not made in vain. - completed Jiraiya.

\- Have you had visions? I had terrible visions after my Initiation. Sasuke asked.

\- Those dreams come to you when you begin to feel the Zetsu, as we all feel. This and many other things can be explained in the coming months. -Replied Jiraiya.

\- Before I forget, there is one last part of your Initiation. - Interrupted Sasuke.

\- We took some of Zetsu's blood and put it in a pendant. Something to remind us ... of those who did not get here. - Sasuke said, handing a green necklace to Naruto, who wrapped it around his neck.

\- Take your time. When you're ready, I'd like you to join me in a meeting with the King. - Jiraiya said.

\- What kind of meeting? - Naruto asked.

\- The King is discussing the strategy for the coming battle. I'm not sure why he asked for your presence, but it may be because you have been trained mentally from childhood to be a count, your intelligence may be of some value to him. - Replied Jiraiya.

\- The meeting is to the west at the castle. Please introduce yourself as soon as you can, we will be waiting. - said Jiraiya leaving the place together with Sasuke, leaving Naruto alone with Kurama.

Naruto took the Fox off the ground and nuzzled her in his arms, sitting down at the table.

\- I was sad for Sir Asuma, Kurama, I think we should find his wife and give her this necklace for her, right? - Naruto asked and Kurama barked happily.

\- But ... how are we going to find her? - Naruto asked Kurama and the fox made a face of doubt turning his head.

\- Oh, forget it, I'm just consoling myself, it's impossible. - Naruto said with a sigh of disappointment.

Kurama snuggled into Naruto's arms.

\- I almost forgot during this mess, that I'm going to have to warn Nagato and Menma, I'll leave it to do that tomorrow. The day was already very full, now I must meet Jiraiya's request. - Naruto said as he stood up and walked to the exit of the Temple.

===============================================

 _ **Throne Room - Tevinter Castle - 18h 30m.**_

Two guards opened the doors of the immense Throne Room to Naruto.

There was a table set in the center of the Throne Room, just above the red carpet.

Naruto recognized Jiraiya, Itachi, Kraus and there were two more at the table he did not know.

\- Danzo, my decision is final. I'll stand by the Grey Wardens in this attack. - Itachi muttered to an old man with black streaked hair and one of his bandaged eyes.

\- You're risking a lot, Itachi The Zetsu Horde is very dangerous for you to play hero in the front lines. - Growled Danzo.

\- If that's the case, maybe we should wait for the Orlesian forces in the Water Country to join us after all. - replied Itachi.

\- I have to repeat my protest to your foolish notion that we need the Orlesians to defend us. - Said Danzo infuriatedly.

\- It's not a" silly notion." Our discussion with the Orlesians is a thing of the past... and you will remember who is king. - Itachi said with a serious tone.

\- How lucky Fugaku not to have lived to see his son ready to pass the Land of Fire to those who have fought against us for a century! - Danzo countered.

\- Then our present forces will have to be enough, right? Jiraiya, are your men ready for battle? - Itachi asked the albino.

\- They are, Majesty. - Jiraiya replied with a bow.

Itachi then noticed Naruto standing next to Jiraiya.

\- And this is the young Lord Highever I met before? I believe that congratulations are due. - Itachi said in a lively tone.

\- Thank you, Your Majesty. - Naruto bowed.

\- Every Grey Warden is needed now. You must be honored to join their ranks. - Said Itachi.

\- Your fascination with glory and legends will be your failure, Itachi. We need to look at reality. - Said Danzo angrily.

\- It's all right. Comment on your strategy. The Grey Wardens and I will lure the Zetsus to our armies and then...? - Itachi asked.

Danzo leaned over the table pointing to a tower next to the castle on a map on the table.

\- You will alert the tower to light the lighthouse, giving the signal for my men to attack from the back. - Replied Danzo.

\- To flank the Zetsus, I remember. This is the Ishal Tower, in the destroyed part of the Castle right? Who's going to light the lighthouse? - Interrupted Itachi.

\- I've got some men standing there. It is not a dangerous task, but it is vital. - Replied Danzo.

\- Then we have to send our best. Send Sasuke and Naruto to make sure it's done. - Itachi told Jiraiya.

\- I'll do my best, Majesty. - Naruto curtsied.

\- You trust those Grey Wardens too much. Is this really wise? - Danzo asked.

-Enough of your conspiracy theories, Danzo. The Grey Warden face the Blight, no matter where they may be. - Itachi replied.

\- Your Majesty, you should consider the possibility of the Archdemon coming. - Jiraiya interrupted the discussion.

\- There are no signs of any dragons in the Forest, the scouts led by Nagato have reported nothing but Zetsus. - Said Danzou.

\- Is not that what your men are here for, Jiraiya? - Itachi snapped.

\- I ... yes, Your Majesty. - Replied Jiraiya.

\- Your Majesty; the tower and its lighthouse are unnecessary. The Circle of Magicians...

\- We will entrust no life to your spells, mage! Save them for the Zetsus.- Said Mother, interrupting Kraus.

\- Enough! That plan will suffice. The Grey Wardens will light the signal. Danzo said, making the two of them shut up.

\- Thank you, Danzo. I can not wait for this glorious moment! The Grey Wardens fight alongside the Fire King to face the tide of evil! - Itachi said excitedly.

\- Yes, Itachi. A glorious moment for all of us. - He whispered but no one heard, and then Danzo left the room.

\- This meeting is over, thank you for the patience of all, may the Creator bless you all. - Itachi said.

 _ **Camp - 19h 10m.**_

\- You heard the plan. You and Sasuke will go to the Ishal Tower and make sure the lighthouse is lit. - said Jiraiya seriously in front of the fire.

\- What? I will not be in the battle? - Sasuke asked.

\- This is the King's personal request, Sasuke. If the beacon is not lit, Shimura Danzo's men will not know when to attack. – replied Jiraiya.

\- Then he needs two Grey Wardens standing upstairs holding a torch. Just in case, right? - Sasuke said sarcastically.

\- I agree with Sasuke, we should be in the battle. - Said Naruto.

\- This is not your choice. If King Itachi wants the Grey Wardens to make sure the signal is lit, then the Gray Guardians will be there.- replied Jiraiya.

\- Got it. Got it. Just to you know, if someday the King asks me to put on a dress and dance the cancan, I'll set the markings. With or without Zetsus. -Sasuke said irritably.

\- You have some weird ideas about the King, Sasuke. - Said Naruto with a drop on his head.

\- I happen to be quite attractive in a dress. - Sasuke replied with amusement.

\- The tower is on the other side of the castle gorge, on the way we came when we arrived. You will have to cross the gorge and follow towards the gate and the entrance of the tower. From the top, you will behold the entire valley. - completed Jiraiya

\- When should we turn on the signal? - Naruto asked.

\- We'll give you the signal at the right time. - Sasuke will know what to look for. - Replied Jiraiya.

\- Can we join the battle after that? - Sasuke asked.

\- Stay and protect the tower. If you are needed, we will send the order. Replied Jiraiya.

\- I know what I have to do. - Said Naruto.

\- Then I should join the others. - From here, you two are on account. Remember, you are Grey Wardens. I hope you are worthy of that title. - said Jiraiya making a bow that was imitated by Naruto and Sasuke.

\- Jiraiya... may the Creator protect you. - Sasuke said.

\- May he protect us all. - Replied Jiraiya.

Dark Age

 **And here we are with one more chapter finalized, it took a lot to translate everything. If you have seen any grammar errors or have any suggestions for improving this story, please feel free to review.**

 **For those who do not know, I already have several chapters written of this story in Portuguese that I put on the Brazilian websites, I just translate and put it here for you with small changes bringing my content to you.**

 **Thank you to all who have already favored and commented, you encourage me to continue, thank you! I'll be back with another chapter soon.**


	3. Act 3 - Battle of Ostagar

**Hello people! I'm back with another Dark Age chapter, I'd like to thank all the reviews, I'm very grateful for them. I received a complaint from the reader "Kosmas" about the quotes, I think I did not explain it right, the quotes are when a character is thinking, Kosmas! Or it's literally opening quotation marks. When a character is talking normally, I use the dash.**

 **Thanks to Tipu940, xAstedX, Kosmas and the two reviewers who have no name, thank you very much for your comment.**

 **If you have any complaints about the grammar or advice on how I could improve the fic, you can review that I will certainly read all;  
**

The night sky thundered in Ostagar, announcing what was about to happen.

The cold rain fell on the soldiers, who were trembling within their armor, not only by the cold but also by the fear that took them.

The archers were with their hands tense as they watched the glorious forest of the fire in the distance, the warriors breathed in deep with their hands hardened by the grip of the handle of their swords and the strap of their shields.

The heavy droplets of rain fell on Nagato's helm who took a deep breath, looking at his brother Menma who also shared the same affliction.

The Templars prayed with all their faith alongside the Magi who held their staffs with their tunics swaying in the wind.

The 39 Grey Wardens stood in front of the whole Army, with their silver armor with metal helmets with blue crest, round shields with the Griffin symbol on their arms.

In front of them was King Itachi in his golden armor beside Jiraiya, both of whom had serious looks aimed at the Forest.

Army wolves barked threateningly toward the Forest, while Nuns passed with incense to bless the men and women who would give their lives in this battle.

\- Will the plan work, Majesty? - Jiraiya asked, putting on a silver helmet similar to the other Gray Guardians.

\- Of course it will work. The Blight ends here. - Itachi said, putting on a golden helmet with a black crest.

And then the Fire Army could see, a dense fog coming out of the Forest bringing chills to everyone's heart. Firm footsteps could be heard and the Zetsus left the Forest, all wearing armor and carrying weapons, the helmets of the Hurlocks had large protruding horns coming out of them and then the Zetsu Army was formed in front of the forest and several of them shouted grunts and snarls.

A Hurlock took the lead, he was 2 meters tall and dragged a large ax, when he reached the front of the formation made a huge roar raising his ax with the sky thundering above him.

The Zetsus were very agitated and growled all the time waving their swords and spears that they probably took from several dead soldiers.

With that vision, the younger soldiers began to walk back nervously, but the veterans held them in place so they would not flinch.

\- What are they waiting for? - Itachi asked.

Itachi was answered by several trees falling behind the Zetsus and the sound of heavy footsteps shaking the ground.

A 3-meter-high Hurlock left the Forest, holding two hammers, one in each hand. He wore a Minotaur's skull as a helmet and had pieces of armor on his torso.

\- What is that?! - Itachi asked in surprise.

\- An Alpha Hurlock, he leads Zetsu's Armies, are older and more experienced than the others in the Horde and are at the peak of their development. - Jiraiya said calmly.

The Alpha raised both strong arms and let out a roar that was the signal that made the other Zetsus rush forward towards the Fire Army, with only 500 meters separating them.

\- Archers! Itachi shouted, raising a hand, making all the archers on the ground and mounted mounted structures, pointing Fire Arrows at the quickly coming Zetsu.

Itachi waited until the Zetsus got close enough and then dropped his hand quickly causing the Archers to shoot the arrows.

Several Zetsus from the front line were hit and fell dead on the ground, but did not stop the advance of the others.

\- Wolves! Itachi shouted and the soldiers released the wolves that ran toward the enemy army coming toward them.

Twenty wolves jumped toward the Zetsus, but they were massacred by spears, causing Itachi to look away so as not to see them dying.

Jiraiya drew his sword and lifted it into the air.

\- For the Kingdom of Fire! - roared Jiraiya advancing along with King Itachi being followed by the whole army.

And then the two armies collided.

 _ **Dark Age**_

* * *

Several fireballs were seen in the sky, and they reached several points of the camp, raising the soldiers in the air by the force of the impact. Some reached the great Ishal Tower, creating cracks in the glorious structure.

Naruto ran up holding Kurama along with Sasuke bumping into several soldiers coming in the opposite direction, carrying cannon ammunition and arrows to those on the front line.

Then the two reached the staircase that led to the entrance of the tower, there was already a soldier there surrounded by bodies of Zetsus.

As soon as Naruto and Sasuke got close to him, he began to speak.

\- You ... you're Grey Wardens, are not you? The tower... was taken! -Shouted the soldier.

\- What are you talking about, man? Taken how? - Sasuke asked.

\- The Zetsus have come through the lower chambers! They are everywhere! - All my men are dead. Replied the man in despair.

\- Then we have to get to the lighthouse and light it ourselves! - Sasuke said receiving a nod from Naruto.

\- Do whatever you want, you nuts! I'm leaving! - Shouted the soldier in despair, running toward Naruto and Sasuke.

\- You fucking coward! - Sasuke growled.

\- We can not blame him, we can not imagine what he went through inside.- Said Naruto.

\- His family and that of many men here can be exterminated because of the cowardice of individuals like him, but anyway, we're going to have to climb the tower alone. The men Danzo kept here are dead. - Sasuke replied.

\- Are you afraid? - Naruto asked, raising an eyebrow.

\- Not at all, actually, I'm anxious to send these Zetsus to the fifth hell they should never have left. - Sasuke replied with an arrogant smile that Naruto was already beginning to get accustomed to this trace of him.

Naruto put Kurama on the floor, after all he could not fight with him in his arms.

\- Then let's do this. - Naruto said starting to climb the stairs being accompanied by Kurama.

Sasuke then followed him until they reach the big double tower gate.

\- Ready? - Sasuke asked, placing both hands on one of the gates.

\- Yes, push! Shouted Naruto, pushing the other gate and with the joint effort the two doors opened and they were able to enter the tower, being contemplated with a dark atmosphere lit by torches on the walls.

Some statues were spread out at the entrance and the smell of blood was  
unbearable.

\- I do not hear anything, that's a bad sign, they're trying to ambush us. - Sasuke said.

\- Then we'd better stay alert. - Naruto replied taking his sword from the scabbard and shield on his back.

"Strange, I do not feel the usual weight of these weapons, what happened?" - Thought Naruto seeing that his sword and shield did not weigh as much as before.

\- Lighter, is not it? - Sasuke asked with a smile.

\- Is this the effect of the Initiation? - Naruto asked.

\- Of course it is, we absorb the strength of the Zetsus so armor and heavy weapons for ordinary people to us are light as a toy. - Sasuke replied.

\- This is amazing. - Naruto said simply waving his sword in the air.

\- But this comes with a high price to pay, our life expectancy is reduced to 30 years from the moment we take the blood, that is in 30 years exactly on this day you will die. - Sasuke said seriously.

Naruto just ignored it.

\- You do not mind? - Sasuke asked.

\- As long as I live to see Orochimaru being ripped like a fish, I do not care about the rest. - Naruto replied seriously.

\- So let's enjoy every second! - Said Sasuke, opening an iron door leading to the main hall of the Tower. Inside the hall, several tables and furniture were turned upside down and some were even catching fire and had other staircases to the upper floors.

Several bodies of soldiers were stretched out on the ground with Zetsus on them, devouring them like wolves.

As soon as Naruto and Sasuke stepped into the hall, the Zetsus became alert as they heard the sounds of the footsteps.

\- Shit ... those bastards listen well. - Sasuke murmured, pulling his sword from its scabbard.

One of the Zetsus stopped devouring a soldier's gut to let out a huge roar alerting the other eight in the room of the pair's presence.

\- Let's think long before we- Naruto did not have time to finish his sentence and Sasuke advanced at high speed, making Naruto sigh.

\- This bastard... will kill me. - Naruto whispered soon following him.

The nearest Zetsu took a quadruped position and jumped to a superhuman height in the direction of Sasuke who was running.

\- Do not play with me! - Sasuke shouted, lifting his sword and steadying himself, leaving Zetsu coming towards him.

Sasuke just let Zetsu's speed do all the work of taking the beast to Sasuke's sword that cut him in half still in the air making lots of green blood pour into Sasuke's golden armor.

\- I'm a fucking Grey Warden! YOU have no chance against me! - Sasuke roared, teasing the Zetsus, who grew even more agitated, growling all the time.

Naruto finally arrived and stood beside him with the shield pointing at the Zetsus.

\- What the fuck is your problem, man? - Naruto shouted.

\- They do not have armor and they're behaving like animals, they're Genlocks! Zetsu's most primal type, they are still in the early stages of development, are not intelligent and only act on instinct. We do not need to strategize against them. - Sasuke replied.

Naruto did not have time to give a valid answer because his new reflexes pulsed in his head and he raised the shield hitting the tip of it in the head of a Zetsu that jumped towards her, pulling her of the body of the creature with a tremendous brute force.

\- That was incredible! Worthy of a Grey Warden! - Sasuke shouted excitedly while Naruto was startled.

\- Pay attention to the fight! - Naruto shouted, seeing two Zetsus advancing toward them.

\- That's like butter on bread! - Sasuke shouted thrusting his sword into the belly of one of the Zetsus while Naruto defended the blow of another with the shield.

\- You filthy creature! - Naruto yelled as he felt the warm breath of Zetsu close to his face as he had to stick his sword fully into the creature's chest and then removed it, leaving the creature to fall dead on the ground.

\- Two of mine! Two yours! Let's finish them! - Sasuke shouted.

\- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah! - Naruto shouted, advancing on two Zetsus running toward him.

One of the Zetsus tried to hit the blonde's legs with sharp claws coming out of his fingers but Naruto kicked his face with such force that his head flew out of his body because of Naruto's new Grey Warden abilities.

The Zetsu scratched Naruto's shield with his claws, only to receive a strong blow from it on the face making him retreat disoriented and with that chance Naruto just cut his neck with his sword making green blood splash from his carotid on Naruto's face and creature falls on his knees before the blonde and soon after falling to the side already felled.

At the same time, Sasuke crossed the belly of the last Zetsu with his sword, and dropped to the ground.

Kurama sniffed one of the Zetsus on the ground, but Naruto pulled him by one of the tails back.

\- Do not even think about that young man. - Naruto reprimanded him with a serious look, his face filled with green blood and parts of his armor as well, which gave him a frightening appearance for Kurama, who recoiled and made crying sounds.

\- What was that boy? Are you afraid of me? - Naruto asked in surprise.

\- You should not look this badly to everyone. - Said Sasuke, approaching.

\- If you lost your whole family yesterday, what face would you be doing, Sasuke? - Naruto asked seriously.

\- I do not know, I've never had a family. - Sasuke replied with a shrug.

\- Then do not talk nonsense. - Naruto finished.

\- Let's stop this sentimentality, we still have two floors to the top of the tower, so it's best for your fox to move her ass or a lot of people are going to die. - Sasuke said.

\- Kurama, it's just me, I'll never lift a finger against you. - Naruto looked into the eyes of the fox who approached him allowing him to caress his head.

\- Let's go, shall we? - Naruto asked and the Fox gave a happy bark.

\- We've wasted enough time! Let's get going! - Sasuke shouted, running up the stairs and being followed quickly by Naruto and Kurama.

Naruto and Sasuke climbed the stairs, which were quite long, running as high as they could with their armor making noise through the movements of their bodies.

\- There's the door to the Second Hall! - Sasuke said, pointing to the iron door at the bottom of the stairs.

\- Take care this time, we do not know what kind of thing is waiting for us. - Naruto said gaining a confirmation from Sasuke who slowly pushed the door to make no noise.

It was a Hall similar to the one before, but it had several boxes with weapons and books around it, it was clearly a storage place, it was also dark with only a few torches lit, there was a bookcase in front of the door that blocked the view from the center of the room. Screams were heard from inside the room.

Naruto put a finger to his lips, motioning for Sasuke and Kurama to be silent. The trio moved slowly and leaned against the shelf and Naruto put his head to the side peering into what was happening in the center of the room.

He can count ten Hurlocks in the Hall, all in armor and carrying swords and axes.

\- How many? - Sasuke whispered.

\- Ten very well armed. - Naruto replied.

\- YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT, STUPID BEATS! - shouted a librarian being dragged across the hall and put his head on an improvised chair while another Hurlock raised an ax and beheaded him as if it were a executioner, shutting the man down.

\- The situation sucks. - Naruto said, peering through the cracks leaving between the books on the shelf.

\- I think I have a plan. - Sasuke said, catching Naruto's attention, he had some black polka dots in his hands.

\- What is it? - Naruto asked.

\- Smoke Bombs, much used by Rogues, I found them in a box next to the door. -She replied, nodding toward a box near the door.

\- What is your plan? - Naruto asked.

Sasuke giggled.

\- You will not like it. - Sasuke replied and then looked at Kurama.

The Hurlocks were knocking over the shelves and setting them on fire with the torches, grunting with happiness as they watched them catch fire and swing their axes upward.

They then sensed Kurama coming toward him at high speed and all grunted going up at him, swinging their guns in the air.

When the 10 reached close enough, Kurama closed his jaw breaking the three smoke bombs that were in his mouth with his canines causing a burst of smoke that covered the sight of the Hurlocks and spread through the hall.

The Hurlocks were confused not knowing what to do because they could not see.

The first one was caught behind with the sword of Naruto crossing the nape of the neck and soon after, Naruto disappeared in the smoke leaving the body of Hurlock to fall to the ground.

Sasuke took the other from behind through his stomach from behind with the blade and then gave him a low kick causing the Hurlock to fall to the ground and soon after being finished with the sword of Sasuke crossing his skull.

Naruto hit one on the back of the head with the shield and as he fell to his knees, the blond easily decapitated his head on the ground and quickly impaled the Hurlock on the chest in the heart region, knocking him down too, hitting the shield on his head.

Sasuke ran quickly as the smoke was beginning to dissipate and penetrated the blade into the back of another Hurlock and then kicked him in the direction of Naruto who hit a jab in the chest of Hurlock knocking him to the ground.

As Sasuke plunged the sword into the sixth Hurlock's belly, the smoke dissipated and the other four noticed their presence as Hurlock fell dead on the ground.

\- Watch out Sasuke! - Naruto shouted. Watching the four of them go towards Sasuke and ran to help.

\- Shit! - Sasuke shouted back a little.

Naruto flung his sword like a spear hitting one of the Hurlocks on his head, killing him instantly, penetrating his helmet as though it were butter.

\- Hey, you bastards! - Naruto shouted, drawing the attention of the remaining three, clapping his hand on the shield, making noise.

The three Hurlocks turned to Naruto, growling.

\- Do not forget me! - Sasuke shouted, slaying the one in front of him, pulling his sword from behind and kicking him on top of another, knocking down the corpse and the living one, leaving only one standing.

The standing Hurlock roared inside the helm and ran toward Naruto wielding a large ax to cut him in half. Naruto dodged to the side leaving the ax to hit the ground and screamed hitting a punch in the chest of Hurlock with all the strength he could, and he did not expect to be able to cross the armor of Hurlock and pierce his chest with a single punch, the Hurlock gave a weak cry but soon collapsed on Naruto's shoulder that threw him on the floor, making vomit sounds at the sight of his left arm full of green blood and guts of Zetsu.

Sasuke finished the Zetsu who was on the floor with a simple thrust in the forehead.

\- That's all. - Sasuke said breathlessly.

\- This force is incredible, it's hard to believe that I'm still human. - Naruto said closing his left fist tightly that had just pierced a Zetsu in heavy armor.

\- We are no longer human, we are more than that, we are Grey Warden. - Sasuke completed recovering the Naruto's sword and returning it to the blonde at the same time that finalized its speech.

Kurama barked at Sasuke's side, jumping.

\- You were very good, without you this entire strategy would have failed. -Sasuke said to Kurama, who stuck his tongue out, wagging his tail with such happiness.

\- There's only one more floor, Sasuke! Let's go! My brothers depend on me. - Naruto said, catching Sasuke's attention.

Naruto, Sasuke and Kurama ran through the huge hall, full of bookcases and gun boxes, and reached the concrete stairs of the Second Floor and began to rise quickly, no matter if they were tired or not, they had a mission to fulfill. After incredible twenty minutes climbing a lot of stairs they finally reached the double metal gate on the third floor.

\- This is the last floor, ready? - Sasuke asked.

\- Are you going to do that every time we get to a metal door? - Naruto asked, raising an eyebrow.

\- You know what, Naruto, before we go in, I'd like to say that it's very gratifying to fight with you, maybe we can be friends? - Sasuke asked, pointing his left fist at Naruto.

\- If you speak less you'd be a good friend. - Naruto said, slamming his fist into Sasuke's fist as a gesture of friendship.

\- Then let's do this, maybe even make statues in our honor if we can light the lighthouse. - Sasuke said trying to see the good side.

\- I have serious doubts about that. - Naruto raised an eyebrow.

\- Let's just do this, right? - Sasuke said interrupting Naruto and placing his right shoulder on the right door.

\- Let's go! - He said, putting his left shoulder in the left door and the two began to push the double gate open, revealing the last floor lit by lamps on the wall.

Several bodies of soldiers on the floor, the right part of the hall had a huge hole probably due to a blow from a Zetsus catapult.

There were a few pilasters scattered in the hall but that was just a fireplace at the end of the hall, and a balding person in red robes had his back to the entrance.

\- What the fuck? Did not the Zetsus kill everyone? - Naruto whispered to Sasuke.

\- Kraus? Is that you? - Sasuke asked.

\- What is he doing here? Should not he be helping the King? - Naruto asked.

\- He should ... - whispered Sasuke.

Kraus turned his head toward them, his eyes white and lifeless with several green veins protruding from his face.

\- He got infected! - Sasuke shouted, gritting his teeth.

\- Sasuke ... - the mage whispered in a scary voice.

\- Can he talk? - Naruto asked.

\- Recent Infected keeps the memory they once had, but he's like a zombie, he's dead a long time. - Sasuke said with sweat running down his forehead.

The magician turned completely to the two, revealing that his skin was completely white, his teeth were rotten, and his eyes were completely white and opaque.

Kraus put his two hands together, making a kind of symbol with them.

\- What he is doing? - Naruto asked.

\- Shit! Protect yourself Naruto! - Sasuke shouted.

Kraus made another symbol using both his hands.

\- What is that? - Naruto shouted, demanding answers.

\- MAGIC! - Sasuke shouted, hiding behind a pilaster.

\- Goukakyuu! - The man whispered, sucking air into his lungs.

The man then spat a huge fireball that went at high speed toward Naruto who was still static for never having seen such a spell in his life.

\- MOVE YOUR ASS, POTATO! - Sasuke shouted angrily at Naruto.

Naruto placed the shield in front of his body almost as an immediate reflex and was struck causing an explosion.

\- NARUTO! - Sasuke shouted from behind the pillar.

When the smoke subsided, Naruto was unhurt with the shield shining in blue.

\- What? - whispered Kraus.

\- Kurama! Stay on the stairs! I'm not sure I'm going to get out alive! -Naruto shouted and the little fox ran up to the stairs to where they came.

\- Naruto! Get over here now! - Sasuke shouted waking Naruto from the reverie.

Naruto saw Kraus making the same hand seals and then decided to run towards Sasuke by getting behind the same pillar.

\- How did you get out of it alive? - Sasuke asked.

\- I do not know! I'm still trying to understand! - Naruto replied stupefied.

Sasuke looked at Naruto's shield and placed his right hand on it, making it glow a little to the touch.

\- You're lucky, it's an enchanted shield with an Anti-Magic Rune, of Templar origin and very well made, how did you get one of those out of the Chapel? - Sasuke said.

\- It was from my mother's family, she gave it to me before she died. - Naruto replied.

\- Your mother's family must have been very important, the Chapel does not give these Runes to anyone. - Sasuke said but before Naruto could answer the pillar was blown and the two were thrown into the wall and soon fell face-first on the floor.

Naruto blood heavily from the blow, since he was the one with the most frail armor.

\- We have to figure something out or we're going to die! - Sasuke shouted on the floor, their ears were buzzing with the explosion.

\- I'm tired of you Sasuke, you're annoying like all the Templars. - said the infected Kraus with small balls of fire floating around his body.

Sasuke stood up with Naruto.

\- Come on! You fool! - Sasuke shouted.

\- Hosenka! - Kraus shouted, pointing at Sasuke and the fireballs that surrounded him were speeding toward the dark man.

Naruto shouted and stood in front of Sasuke putting the shield in front of his face.

The expected effect happened, the fireballs hit the shield but were undone.

\- Enchanted?! Impossible! - Snarled Kraus.

\- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! - Naruto shouted, running toward Kraus with the shield in front of his body with Sasuke standing static in the same spot.}

\- You can not win it, Namikaze boy. - Said the last part in a distorted voice, his eyes turning red.

Naruto tried to slam Kraus into the head, but he swerved and hit a powerful punch in Naruto's stomach, causing him to spit blood.

\- We experienced wizards, we're experts in hand-to-hand combat, to make up for our weakness to physical blows. - Kraus said with a laugh as he watched Naruto fall to his knees in front of him, spitting blood on the floor.

Kraus lifted his right hand, leaving it with his fingers straight up, and then his hand flashed blue.

\- Chakra scalpel! Goodbye Namikaze!- Kraus laughed, prepared to stick his hand down Naruto's back, which was lying on the floor coughing blood.

But an arrow struck his right hand, plunging into Kraus's flesh that screamed out loud.

\- Leave him in peace! - Sasuke shouted as he was holding a Beast, which came from a dead soldier on the floor.

Sasuke fired another arrow, aiming this time at Kraus's head, but with his left hand he carried a wind spell.

\- Rejection! - Shouted Kraus, slamming his left hand into the air, firing a projectile of wind that disintegrated the arrow and headed for Sasuke, destroying the beast in his hands and pushing him hard against the wall.

But the distraction of Kraus cost him a lot, Naruto's blade penetrated his chin from the bottom upward from the top of his skull, he opened his mouth in a mute cry in his last breath.

\- Do not underestimate the Namikaze's! You fucking zombie! - Naruto growled.

Naruto snatched the sword from his skull and kicked him in the chest, dropping him to the ground.

\- You got him! You killed that bastard! - Sasuke laughed but then stopped to give a wail of pain as he stood up.

Sasuke walked over to where Naruto stood and watched Kraus's body.

\- We were lucky he was too arrogant to carry a staff to channel his mana, otherwise we would be dead, your shield would not withstand the advanced magic of an Intendant. - Sasuke said breathlessly.

\- Do not you have to light the beacon? - Naruto asked breathlessly, making Sasuke almost have a heart attack.

\- It is true! It's about the time! - Sasuke said, running to one of the windows of the place, watching in the distance Danzo's army lined up behind the trees, ready to ambush the Zetsus.

\- Who are they? - Naruto asked as he struggled to get to the window, his kidney ached like hell.

\- The Immortals, the most deadly army in the world. - Sasuke said pointing at the men in black clothes, did not appear to wear armor and had short blades on his waist and wore gray masks.

\- Why the strange clothes? - Naruto asked.

\- Danzo says it is to intimidate opponents, they always comes with the exact number of five thousand and when one of them is shot down, it is immediately replaced by another, making it appear that they are immortal to the enemy. - Sasuke replied.

\- No armor? Only blades? - Naruto asked.

\- They are an army of ambushes, they operate at night, they say they can wipe out an entire army without making any noise, armor and heavy weapons would hinder ambush and make noise. - Sasuke replied.

\- Then you'd better behave soon, our army is taking a beating. - Naruto said seeing the fire army retreating more and more because of the unstoppable advance of the Zetsus.

\- You're right! - Sasuke shouted as he ran across the room, staring at the wall and fixing himself on a kerosene lamp, he ran up to her quickly grabbing her and running to the fireplace.

\- How does this lighthouse work? - Naruto asked.

\- You will see! - Sasuke shouted, lifting the lamp with both hands and tossing it into the fireplace. With the breaking of the glass the fire spread in the wood that exploded in a purple spark, energizing the magic circuits behind the wall.

And then the lighthouse at the top of the tower lit up with a strong white light that all the soldiers who were fighting could see.

\- You can not beat me, beast. - Itachi said pointing the sword at the Alpha Hurlock who was on his knees before the Fire King.

The three-meter beast was growling full of wounds, its axes were lying on the ground, Itachi had been victorious and was circling the Alpha on his knees.

Jiraiya was killing any Zetsu who tried to get close to the King.

\- Your head will decorate my room! - Itachi shouted, kicking the alpha's back causing him to fall to the ground and raise his sword to behead the Alpha.

But the Alpha seemed to laugh in his gruttural voice.

\- What are you laughing at, monster? - Itachi shouted in revolt.

The monster took from one of its leather bags tied around its waist a blue orb.

\- What is it? An incredible super spell that will kill me? - Itachi asked sarcastically.

The Alpha crushed the orb with both hands, causing an immense explosion that killed him and seriously injured Itachi, who turned in the air several times falling near Jiraiya.

\- MAJESTY! - Jiraiya shouted, running to him kneeling beside the fallen King.

\- W-What was that...? - Itachi whispered with great difficulty, the right side of his handsome face completely charred because he had removed the helmet in the middle of the battle.

\- A magic grenade, Your Majesty. Many Hurlocks do this when they lose to a Grey Warden, they must have thought you were one. - Said Jiraiya sadly.

\- He did, did he? What an honor... - he whispered, coughing blood.

\- Izumi... oh, my beautiful Izumi, I coudn't... I coudn't be the hero you deserved... - stammered the King almost choking on his own blood.

\- Spare your words, Majesty... - Jiraiya whispered, trying to comfort the King. The King grabbed the back of Jiraiya's neck and brought his head close to him, putting his mouth to his ear.

\- My little brother... must be King... - Itachi whispered with difficulty.

\- Brother? You have a brother? - Jiraiya asked in surprise.

\- Do not... let... the throne... fall into the hands... of... Danzo. - were the last words of the brave King Itachi, who died in the arms of Jiraiya.

\- Holy Creator... We are being massacred ... - said Jiraiya to himself, watching the soldiers falling one by one trying to escape, only the few Warden did not try to retreat.

Jiraiya looked up to see that the lighthouse was already lit in the distance.

\- Where's Danzo? Why did not he attack yet? - Jiraiya asked the air and it was the same question that Sasuke did looking at the window.

\- What are they waiting for? My brothers are down there! - Naruto shouted at the window.

\- I do not understand... The lighthouse is working! - Sasuke replied sweating.

\- Something stinks in this story, Sasuke. - Naruto said, also sweating nervously.

Down in the middle of the forest, the Immortals were lined up and did not move a muscle in front of them was a brown-haired woman who was wearing a helmet.

\- Get ready! Let's go to war, men! - Shouted the woman, raising a two-handed sword with only one.

\- Enough, Tenten! It's over. - Said Danzo, appearing on the spot leaning on his cane.

\- But the men...! - Tenten tried to argue, but Danzo held up a hand.

\- I'm sending you away, Captain, you'd better obey. - Danzou said with a look of anger that made Tenten sigh defeated.

\- Withdrawal! Half-turn, move! - Tenten shouted, raising his hand and the Immortals responded almost robotically turning to the right at the same time and beginning to march and Tenten followed them through the woods.

Danzo found himself listening to the sounds of the soldiers dying and clashing with swords.

\- Are you sure your plan will work the way you want it to be? - Asked a somber voice with its announcer coming out from behind the trees.

\- I know what I'm doing, Orochimaru, I'm sorry to lose these men. But I will never give the Kingdom of Fire to the Orlesians again! – replied Danzo.

\- Kukukuku, how sweet you are, trying to be innocent. You have always longed for the throne and now it is free for you to take it, you are not better than me at all. - Said Orochimaru, standing beside the old one.

\- It was not I who eliminated the Uzumaki and the Namikaze to take their land. - Replied Danzo.

\- You have eliminated many more for just one empty chair in a castle. And a piece of iron on your head. - Replied Orochimaru.

\- Is that all, Orochimaru? - Danzou asked with a serious look, causing Orochimaru to raise his hands in surrender without taking the smile off his face.

\- No need to be upset, I'm just joking. - Orochimaru said, licking his lips with his abnormally long tongue.

\- You're a freak, I regret every day I've made an alliance with you to name you Duke. - Said Danzo.

Orochimaru just turned his back and started walking toward the dark forest from which he had come.

\- And they still call me a snake, I think they never knew who you truly are Danzo, kukukuku. - He said with extreme sarcasm before disappearing into the forest.

\- No no no no no! - Sasuke shouted with his hands on his head, watching the Immortals retreating and disappearing into the forest.

\- Shit! Let's go downstairs Sasuke! I need to go after my brothers! - Naruto shouted.

\- I'm with you, partner! - Sasuke answered and they both started running toward the iron gate.

But he opened when someone kicked him and five immortals entered the room holding beasts in their hands.

\- What...? - Sasuke wondered.

\- WHY ARE YOU HERE? Should not you be helping our troops? - Naruto shouted, but there was no response from the masked men.

And then the arrow came. Reaching Naruto right in the heart region, crossing his chest.

\- W-Wh... - could not utter a word Naruto, he just staggered back and then took three more arrows in his chest and fell to his knees with blood dripping from his mouth and his wounds.

\- What the fuck is that? - Sasuke shouted to the Immortals and knelt down beside Naruto who fell backward on the floor.

Sasuke's response was two arrows in the lungs and he also staggered back and received another on the neck dropping to the ground immediately with both hands on his neck trying to staunch the blood that was running from his carotid.

Naruto use his strength to raise his torso a little, looking at the five Immortals who were in the room and pointed a finger to them.

\- You... Will... Pay... For this... I... swear. - He said before his eyes turned lifeless and he fell over, feeling the ice of death with his last vision being of the Immortals leaving the room.

Outside the Tower, the situation was critical, the Zetsus were advancing by slaughtering all the soldiers ahead, Jiraiya was one of the few Wardens still standing with about two thousand soldiers who were running to save their lives.

\- Back off! - Nagato shouted, striking his hammer with a Zetsu's head, exploding it.

\- Here is hell! - Menma shouted, thrusting her blade into the belly of a Hurlock, ending the first Horde, but another was coming out of the forest.

\- You two! Get those men out of here! - Shouted Jiraiya, arriving at the scene with a dozen soldiers.

\- Lord Jiraiya! Are you sure about that? - Nagato asked.

\- I've lived too long Nagato, it was an honor to have fought with you, I and these men will give you a chance to escape. - Jiraiya said, and the dozen men behind them raised their swords.

\- Let's get out of here, Nagato! - Cried Menma, running off with several soldiers fleeing from the Horde Zetsu coming out of the Forest at a slow pace.

\- I want to stay and fight! To die for my country. - Nagato shouted determinedly.

\- No, you're young, these men need to go back to their families and you'll take them. I am old, I am no longer needed, I have already fulfilled my mission in this world. - Jiraiya said looking at the lighthouse in the distance that still glowed.

Nagato bowed his head.

\- I will never forget your sacrifice. - Nagato said.

\- Do not forget any of these men who died today, our voices will echo to the next generation through these perennial rocks, here they will know that free men defended the will of the fire to the last breath. - said Jiraiya holding Nagato's shoulders, looking deep into his eyes.

\- But what about the Wardens? – Asked Nagato.

\- The Wardens will live forever! - Jiraiya shouted, turning to his men who shouted back, raising their weapons.

\- Get out of here boy, you must live. - said Jiraiya and Nagato bowed and ran with the soldiers who fled.

\- Min'na, sore wa meiyodatta. (Guys, it was an honor.) - said Jiraiya in an ancient language, the 12 Gray Guards shouted in replies.

\- Get ready men! Let's have breakfast in HELL! - Jiraiya shouted, advancing toward the Horde, with his twelve brave Grey Warden's.

Then he and a Hurlock hit their blades in the center of the battlefield. 

* * *

Naruto woke up suddenly, his mouth open scandalously trying to suck air into his lungs, he was no longer on the concrete floor of the Tower but in a comfortable bed in a house.

\- I... am I alive...? - Naruto whispered to himself as he lifted the sheet, seeing that he was naked and not even scarred.

\- What is going on? - Naruto wondered looking around the room that was a mess, full of bookcases and he was in a single bed. Only then did he notice a familiar face on one of the shelves.

\- Ah, your eyes have finally opened. Mom will be happy. - Hinata said turning to Naruto with a sarcastic smile.

\- I remember you, the girl in the woods. - Naruto rubbed his eyes trying to get accustomed to the light.

\- I'm Hinata, in case you've forgotten. And we're in the Forest, where I'm treating your wounds. For nothing by the way. How's your memory? Do you remember my mother's ransom? - Hinata asked.

\- She saved me? You mean... From the tower? - Naruto asked.

\- Mommy was able to save you and your friend, even though it was close. You were dead when you got here. - said Hinata shocking Naruto.

\- The man who was to answer your signal left the field. The Zetsus have won your battle. Those he abandoned were massacred. Your friend... he's not accepting it very well. - Hinata sighed.

\- My friend? You say Sasuke? - Naruto asked in surprise.

\- The strange stupid fellow who was with you, yes. - Hinata replied rolling her eyes.

\- He's out there by the lake. Mom asked to see you when you woke up. - Hinata completed.

\- Thank you for saving my ass, Hinata. - Naruto spoke sincerely getting out of bed.

"I... helped, but it was Mom who did most of the work. I'm not a healer. – replied Hinata.

\- I'll go to her then. - Said Naruto, walking toward the bedroom door.

\- I would advise you to hide this sword first. - Hinata said pointing to Naruto's cock that swayed between his legs as he walked.

\- Damn it! Where are my clothes? - Naruto spoke quickly covering the lower parts with a book he picked up from a nearby bookcase.

\- They're in a chest under the bed. - Hinata said pointing under the bed and walking slowly to Naruto.

\- Get dressed and go talk to my mother, I'll get something to eat, stud. - said the last part slapping Naruto's butt and leaving the room leaving him absolutely embarrassed.

Naruto looked at his body not finding even a scar, which is incredibly abnormal considering that he almost died of arrows.

\- What's happening to me? Is this the effect of Zetsus Corruption? - Naruto asked, looking at his arms that were firm and outlined with his shoulders gaining more spacing and getting wider.

His legs were stronger and larger and his chest was perfect and outlined, an athlete's body from day to night.

\- I can ask Sasuke that later, now I have to get dressed. – whispered Naruto to himself.

\- See? Here is your Grey Warden. You worry too much, young man. - said the blonde, Hinata's mother, when she saw Naruto leave already dressed in the House.

Sasuke who was facing the lake in front of the house turned to Naruto.

\- You... You're alive! I thought you were dead. Sasuke said, his eyes watering.

\- I'm not, thanks to Hinata's mother. - Naruto replied.

\- That does not seem real. We died, Naruto. Why are we alive? If it were not for Hinata's mother, we would be beautiful corpses at the top of that tower. - Sasuke said.

\- Do not talk about me like I'm not here, boy. - Interrupted the blonde.

\- I did not want to ... but what do we call you? You never told us your name. - Sasuke asked.

\- Names are beautiful, but useless. The Chasind people call me Tsunade. I think that will do. - Replied the blonde.

\- The Tsunade of the Legends? Kiba was right, you're the Forest Witch, right? - Sasuke asked.

\- And what does that mean? I know a little magic, and it served you well, did not it? - Tsunade raised an eyebrow.

\- I think we should thank her, Sasuke. - Said Naruto.

\- If you know what's good for you, I suppose so! - Said Tsunade.

\- Is there any way we can repay you? - Naruto asked.

Tsunade just laughed.

\- All I want you to do is what you have to do. It was always the duty of the Grey Wardens to unite the nations against the Blight. Or did it change when I was not looking? - Tsunade asked.

\- But we were facing the Zetsus! The king was almost defeating them! Why would Danzo do this? - Sasuke asked angrily.

\- That's a good question. Men's hearts hold darker shadows than any corrupted creature. Maybe he believes the Horde is an army he can win. Maybe he can not see that the evil behind him is the real threat. – replied Tsunade.

\- The Archdemon. - Sasuke said seriously.

\- What is Archdemon exactly? - Naruto asked.

"It is said that long ago the Creator had the Ancient Magicians of the Tevinter Empire sleep in prisons far below the surface. - Tsunade replied.

\- An archdemon is an Ancient Wizard awakened and corrupted by the Zetsus. Believe it or not, history says it is a dreaded and immortal thing. And only fools ignore history. - Tsunade finished.

\- No Grey Warden has ever defeated a Blight without an army of half a dozen nations behind it. Not to mention that I do not know how to kill an Archdemon. - Sasuke said.

\- How to kill the Archdemon, or how to form an army? It seems to me that these are two different questions, are not they? The Wardens have no allies these days? - Tsunade asked.

\- I ... I do not know. Jiraiya said that soldiers from the Water Country were summoned. And King Rasa certainly would never accept that. - Sasuke replied.

\- King Rasa? The King of the Red Cliff? From the Land of the Wind? - Naruto asked.

\- I suppose so... King Rasa was not in Ostagar; he still has all his men. And he was Itachi's uncle and very fond of him. - Sasuke replied.

\- I know him. He is a good man, respected in the Meeting of Provinces, of course! We could go to Red Cliff and appeal to him for help! - Sasuke added excitedly.

\- Certainly there are other allies we could visit. - Naruto replied.

\- Of course! The treaties! The Grey Wardens can demand help from Earth Country, Wizards, Water Country, Cloud Country, Chapel and other places! They are required to help us during a Blight! - Sasuke said pulling from the leather pocket under the armor the scrolls that were previously in the box that Tsunade had given them.

\- I may be old, but it looks like an army to me that you could use. - Said Tsunade.

\- So we can do that? Go to Red Cliff and those other places and... build an army? - Sasuke asked Naruto.

\- I doubt it will be that easy. - Naruto said, folding his arms.

Tsunade laughed again.

\- And since when is it? - She said.

\- It was always the duty of the Grey Wardens to fight the Blight. And right now, we're the last two of them. – said Sasuke.

\- So you're ready? Ready to be Gray Guardians? Two boys who started shortly in the organization will have the ability to do this? - Tsunade asked.

\- To be honest, I'd be happy just to stay alive. - Naruto replied.

\- Hm. Stopping to think of it, that would be cool. - Sasuke said, running his finger down the scar on the neck of the arrow.

\- Well, do not expect me to do everything. But there's one more thing I can offer you... - Tsunade said with a sigh.

Hinata came out of the house and headed toward Tsunade.

\- The stew is bubbling, dear mother. Are we having two guests for tonight or not? - Hinata said and they all looked at her and were silent.

\- What's it? Did someone die? - Hinata asked, raising an eyebrow.

\- The Wardens are leaving soon, girl. And you will join them. - Said Tsunade.

\- What a pity... wait, what? - Hinata asked in astonishment.

\- You heard me, girl. The last time I saw you, you had ears. - Said Tsunade with a laugh.

\- I think that would be a bad idea. - Sasuke said.

\- I do not know what to think. - Said Naruto.

\- Does not my opinion count? - Hinata asked irritably.

\- You've been scratching yourself for years to get out of the Woods. This is your chance. As for you Wardens, consider this reimbursement for your lives. - Said Tsunade.

\- Very well, we'll take her with us. - Said Naruto.

\- Whoever wins horses, should not look at their teeth... But ... is not that going to add to our problems? Outside the Forest, she is an apostate. -Sasuke said.

\- If you do not want help from illegal wizards, young man, perhaps I should have left you menstruating by the mouth in that tower. - Tsunade snapped.

\- Point... Taken... - Sasuke replied with a sight, defeated.

\- Mother... I did not want it to be like this. I'm not even ready. - Said Hinata.

\- You have to be ready. Alone, these two have to unite the realms against the Zetsus. They need you, Hinata. Without you, they will surely fail, and all will die to the Blight. Including me. - Tsunade replied.

\- I get it. - Hinata said with a sigh.

\- And you Wardens? Do you understand? I give you what I consider most in this world. I do this because you need to succeed on your journey. - said Tsunade turning his head to Naruto and Sasuke.

\- I do not mind. - Sasuke said irritably, Naruto could swear he saw sparks coming out of his and Hinata's eyes, the two obviously hated each other.

Naruto sighed in disappointment and crouched on the floor in front of Tsunade.

\- For saving my life, I swear to you, I'll take care of her until my heart stops beating or until the end of this journey. - Said Naruto.

\- A gentleman's oath, interesting. I believe in you boy. - Tsunade said and Naruto stood up.

\- Let me get my things. - said Hinata sighing and entering the house, she left there incredible fifty minutes later, which left Sasuke almost foaming with anger for the delay while Naruto had only a defeated look on his face.

\- Why did it take all this time? - Sasuke asked struggling to keep his tone calm.

\- A girl has her secrets. - Said Hinata mysteriously.

The only notable difference in her was that she had a black leather pouch tied in a small belt wrapped around her waist.

\- I am at your disposal, Grey Wardens. I suggest a village in the North of the Forest as our first destination. It is not far and you will find much of what you need there. Or, if you prefer, I will simply be your silent guide. The choice is yours. - Hinata said with the same cynical and mysterious tone of always.

\- No, if we're going to be a group, I'd rather have everyone say what they think. - Naruto replied.

Tsunade laughed.

\- You'll regret for saying that. - Said Tsunade.

\- Dear Mama, you're so nice to kick me out like that. I will remember this moment tenderly. - Said Hinata with the usual sarcasm.

\- Well, I always say that if you want something done right, do it yourself, or keep it in your head for about a decade or two later. - Tsunade replied.

\- I just... Do you really want to take her along just because her mother is asking? - Sasuke asked.

\- We need all the help we can get. - Naruto replied.

\- I guess you're right. The Grey Wardens always took allies where they could find them. Sasuke sighed in disappointment.

\- I'm so happy to have your approval. - Hinata said sarcastically.

Naruto sighed and put his hand on his forehead.

\- Let's just walk, for the Creator's sake. - Naruto interrupted Hinata before the two of them started fighting.

\- Good bye, Mother. Do not forget the stew on the fire. I'd hate to go back to a burning house. - Said Hinata.

\- Bah, it is far more likely that you will return to see this whole area along with my house swallowed by the Horde. - Tsunade replied seriously.

\- I... I mean ... – Hinata tried to reply.

\- Yes I know. Try to have fun, my dear. - Tsunade replied.

\- Before I forget. - Hinata said he suddenly whistled and then Kurama left the house quickly, his hair looked lighter than before.

\- Kurama ... - Naruto spoke, and Sasuke can see his eyes get wet for the first time.

The fox jumped on top of Naruto as he held her tightening Kurama against his body.

\- I thought you were dead, mate. - Naruto said with tears coming out of his eyes.

Kurama barked in his arms and Naruto ran his hand through his fur, seeing that it was soft and Kurama smelled good.

\- Did you bathe him? Thank you. - Naruto looked at Hinata.

\- He's very tame, this is extremely unusual for a Mabari Fox, by the time I touch him he should rip my hand off. - Hinata said, folding her arms.

\- Kurama does not like violence, I'd rather keep him safe. - Naruto said putting Kurama on the floor.

\- You're so sweet that it's boring. - Hinata said rolling her eyes.

\- Let's go! - Sasuke said turning his back on them and starting to walk down the dirt road that crossed the lake.

\- He's right, let's not waste any more time. - Hinata said going past Naruto and following Sasuke.

When Naruto turned to leave, Tsunade said.

\- You kid, We'll see you again, very soon. - said Tsunade mysteriously and then Naruto left following the two that were in front with Kurama to his side. 

* * *

Konoha - Country of Fire.

Hundreds of people were squeezed inside the church, screaming in despair and praying.

\- Silence! - Tenten shouted over the altar, making them all shut up.

\- The Regent will speak! - Tenten shouted, pointing to a side door beside the Altar where Danzo and a woman came from.

\- There is no time for discord my friends, We must rebuild what we lost in Ostagar, and fast. - Danzo said getting now in place of Tenten who went behind him since she was the personal bodyguard.

\- There are those who would take advantage of our weakened situation if we let them. We have to defeat this Zetsu incursion, but we have to do it wisely and without hesitation. - Said Danzo.

\- Your Highness, could I speak? – a pink-haired girl raised a hand.

Danzo raised his hand, authorizing.

The woman in armor stood in front of the crowd, a pendant of a sun hanging from her neck, indicating that it was a Templar Lady.

\- You have declared yourself regent to Queen Izumi, and claim that we should unite under your banner for our own good. But what about the lost army in Ostagar? Your withdrawal was a big... coincidence. - The woman asked, making a lot of noise in the room.

\- All I did was for the security of the independence of the Fire Kingdom. I did not escape from my duty to the king, and neither will you! - Danzo raised his voice.

\- The Chapel will not bow to you simply because you demand it! - Replied the woman in a firm voice.

\- Understand this: I will not tolerate threat to this nation... yours, or anyone! - Danzo answered in a cold voice.

Danzo then left the room with Tenten, and when he closed the door behind him people began to leave the Church, including the woman with the pink hair.

\- Lady Sakura, please! - Shouted a brown-haired woman who was beside Danzo seconds ago.

\- Your Majesty. Your father risks a civil war. If Rasa were here... - Sakura replied.

\- Lady Sakura, my father is doing what is best for the nation. - Replied the woman.

\- Did he also do what was best for your husband, Izumi? - asked Sakura to her childhood friend and soon after leaving the church leaving Izumi sad at the altar.

\- Itachi... - she whispered, wiping away the tears being illuminated by the light entering the church.

 _ **Dark Age.**_

* * *

And Hinata joins our team of heroes, now in search of an army to face Blight! Now the Dark Age plot finally begins! See you next Friday!

And yes, Tsunade is Hinata's mother in this universe, why? ... Big boobs, both have ... You understand what I'm talking about: D


End file.
